


Postponing Fate

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Plot Twists, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Twins, graphic birth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't change fate, you can only postpone it. All roads lead to the same destination, some paths just take longer. Can one let destiny pick it's course or can one fight for someone he truly loves no matter what the cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why do I have to do it? Why can’t you and Cas do it?” Dean pouted as Sam pulled into a parking space by their motel room.

“Dean, we have to find this witch. We have no leads, so we have to be bait…me and Cas aren’t as close as you and Cas. I mean Cas is like your best friend. That’s good enough. Once we find the bitch you can shoot her and you and Cas can go back to being platonic.” Sam pulled himself out of the Impala.

“Sam, you know the witch only appears nine months after she puts a spell on her victim. In the past 7 years 8 couples magically got pregnant and had a baby and the days the baby was born it gets kidnapped and the person in the couple who had the baby gets their reproductive organs ripped out through the opening.” Dean opened the motel door and sat on his claimed bed. “I don’t want that to happen to me…or Cas.”

“Why do you think it would be you it would happen to?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean played with his shirt hem. “I mean, I’m a carrier and we don’t know if Cas can even carry kids or if his vessel was a carrier…”

“Jimmy Novak is not a carrier, Dean.” Cas appeared in the middle of the room. “Even so, Nephilim’s are rare, no witch could form a spell to form one. They are only created when a human and angel have such a profound bond that my grace and your soul would blend together to build one half angel half human breed. If a human and angel had intercourse and the human…or angel got pregnant it would not be a Nephilim.”

“How would you know?” Dean asked genuinely curious.

“You would feel one of the most painful intensity you would ever experience as your soul moves out of your body for a brief moment of time as my grace plunges itself out of my vessel and wraps and ties itself to your soul. The intensity would burn inside you and most cases the human would die, actually in all cases the human dies. If the bond is strong enough the grace and the willpower of the soul would revive the human. That has only happened once in history, there is but one Nephilim ever in existence.”

“Why are you here, Cas?” Dean changed the subject.

“I heard you needed assistance for a hunt.” Cas nodded and looked over at Sam.

Sam smiled. “Yep, we are hunting a witch that makes the female or carrier pregnant and then steals the baby. There have 8 cases and 3 of them were home births so the witch must get very close to the victims. Also the witch is ripping out the reproductive organs of the female or carrier shortly after the delivery. Out of the 8 people 2 have died; a carrier and a female.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Dean groaned and covered his face with his hands. “We need you to be in a fake relationship with Dean. We don’t know how long this witch gets to know her victims. We just know that we can’t find the witch until she…” Sam preached then Dean interrupted.

“The witch gets the bottom in the relationship pregnant and ya don’t see or hear from her until you have your baby and right before she rips out your chances of ever having your own family.”

Cas cocked his head to the side. “Ok, when do we start?”

“Great, we need to get you a house close to where all the victims house were. We have concluded that the witch lived near all of the vics houses and they all were close to each other. Once we get the house we need to get you too two new ID’s and a fake marriage license and a new wardrobe.” Sam stood and grabbed his computer.

“I never agreed to this.” Dean piped in.

“There’s no choice, Dean. I’m not a carrier and neither is Cas.” Sam looked over at his older brother.

“Dammit…” Dean whispered under his breath.

“Dean, what is the big deal? Cas is your best friend. All you would have to do is a little hand holding, a few kisses on the lips, cheeks, etc, and have to live in a house together and share a bed.”

“What did the carriers say about the pregnancies? How were they and how were the labor an delivery?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “They told me that throughout the pregnancy they didn’t have any morning sickness, but they did have the aches and pain of being pregnant, such as back aches frequent bathroom breaks, that kind of stuff. It was a good pregnancy, until the labor. The labor lasted twice as long and the delivery was slow, with that means painful.”

“So this case could take around a year to complete this?” Cas sat down beside Dean.

“That’s under the idea of the witch not having already found her next couple.” Sam pointed then shut his laptop.

Dean huffed out a breath of air. “So I have no say in this?”

“People have died, Dean. Ore people are going to get hurt…or worse. We have to do somethi—“

“You try being told that you will not only have to fake marry your best friend, but to get pregnant and deliver that baby which may or may not be taking from me and have a reproductive organs ripped out if this whole thing goes sideways like it always does.”

“We have to do something, Dean. If we don’t more people are going to get hurt. Isn’t that our job? Saving people, hunting things, the family business?” Sam leaned forward. “It has to be you, man. Cas and I aren’t carriers and You know that I won’t bring Charlie or Jody or anybody else into this. Cas and I are going to be there with you when the time comes where you have that baby.”

Dean nodded. “I know…ok, I’m in.”

_**& *^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*()_** _

“What did Sam say our names were?” Castiel asked as they pulled into the driveway of the new house they purchased.

They decided Sam would stay at the motel and they would only speak through text or phone calls. They bought Dean and Cas a whole entire wardrobe to look a normal gay couple. They even purchased two gold bands for the two men to wear. With new fake IDS and a fake marriage license all Dean and Cas have to do is blend in and keep to their lies together and keep everything flowing and not confusing. They even found jobs that fit their fake back stories, they were normal. “We are Dean and Castiel Remington.”

“Isn’t that a gun?” Cas asked getting out of the car.

Dean smiled and laughed. “We could go rock aliases, we had to go deep.” He got out of the Impala and looked around. He felt weird. With the new wardrobe am forced him to wear things he didn’t normally wear. He was currently dressed in a nerdy but cool flash t-shirt with a plain white button down on top…unbuttoned, with khaki shorts and black vans. He worked at a coffee shop there wasn’t much a dress code, Cas scored a job as a high school history teacher with a bullshit “teaching degree”.

Cas opened the back seat and grabbed his and Dean’s bags. “We need to go out and introduce ourselves to the neighbors.”

“Yeah, we first need to unpacking. Just because we bought the house fully furnished doesn’t mean it comes complete with clothes.” Dean unlocked the door.

“I think should do one side of the street and then do the other side on our way back here.” Cas said as he shut the front door.

“Take your shoes off at the front door.” Dean replied taking one of the bags then looked in Cas’s eyes who was staring at him with confusion. “It’s keep the house clean.”

Cas toed off his shoes and set them beside Dean’s neatly. “We can easily introduce ourselves, say we just moved in down the street and point to the house and a little small talk.”

“Answer these questions for me, Cas. Just to get our story right.” Dean started walking down the hall to their bedroom. “Your full name.”

“Castiel James Novak Remington.”

“My full name.”

“Dean Michael Remington.”

“Our jobs.”

“You work full time at the coffee shop on Main and I work at the high school as a sophomore history teacher.”

“How long have we been together?”

“Dated 10 years. You were 15 and I was 19. I proposed to you 2 years later and had the wedding a year later. We’ve been trying to have a baby for a couple years now and are about to give up. We moved here for a fresh start.”

“You think we are going to sell it?” Dean said as he plopped the suitcase on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. “You think we are going to trick that bitch we are desperately wanting a kid or two?”

“We have to.” Cas deadpanned.

Dean walked over to Cas and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Cas, you have to be here for me through the whole thing. I mean the whole thing, even the delivery. That’s when I need you paying full attention the whole damn time. I’m trusting you can kill the bitch before she takes that baby, rips organs out of me, or gets away. From what Sam said, the labor is going to be long and painful and I’m not going to be in the right headspace after the delivery. I’m gonna need you 100%. Are you with me?”

“Of course, Dean, I am always here for you.” Cas nodded.

Dean took a shaky breath. “Thanks.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

“Ok, the awkward part.” Dean opened the front door and stepped out and waited for Cas to exit the building. Dean closed the door and then slipped his hand in Cas’s and the walked down the driveway. “So is it only if were outside we have to act all love dovey gay?”

“I guess, I mean we should act like we are always being watched.” Cas said as they walked up to the door.

Dean groaned and knocked. Throughout the years Dean had grown to know a lot about Cas and through those years Cas has become more human. He nervously squeezed Dean’s hand and softly rubbed the top of Dean’s hand with his thumb. Dean half smiled as the door opened. “Hi.”

“Hello? What can I do for you?” A woman smile softly.

“Um, I’m Dean Remington and this is my husband Cas. We just moved in down the street and wanted to introduce ourselves.”

“I’m Nicole, it’s nice to meet you.” She smiled.

“We just wanted to come by and say hi.” Dean nodded and took a step back.

“I would love to talk for longer but my daughter just woke up.” She held the door.

“That’s fine, we’ll talk later.” Cas smiled

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()_+** _

“I’m exhausted. That was a long street and I’m sick of walking into people’s house and acting like we want a baby so badly.” Dean flopped onto the couch when they got home 2 hours later. It was dark out and most people are heading to bed.

“Dean, I have seen inside your soul and you do wan—“

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Dean sat up, pointing a finger at Cas.

“Why?” Cas asked simply.

“I can’t answer that, Cas. I’m going to bed.” Dean stood. “I know it’s only 10, but I’m exhausted. You are free to join me when you’re ready.”

“You’re upset?” Cas asked.

Dean sighed. “What are the chances that we actually talked with the witch? What are the chances that she pegged us as her next victims? What are the chances that we didn’t speak or see her today?”

Cas walked over to Dean. “Calm down. Being tense and paranoid is going to get you killed. What we do know is that even though the carriers who got pregnant from that witch didn’t experience in physical signs of pregnancies until their 5 month, they still felt that something was different right away…almost to the day. You need to tell me the moment you feel that way and maybe…just may we can narrow down the choices.”

“Yeah, ok.” Dean nodded and slowly made his way to the bedroom. He stripped off his pants and pulled off his first layer of shirts. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes only to fall into a nightmare he couldn’t escape.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*()_** _

_‘There was this long dark hallway. He couldn’t see the end of it. There were bloodcurdling screams and blood splatter on the walls. The walls were lined with cages; inside the cages were people, broken people. There was evil laughter, and the sound of knives hitting bone. And at the end of this hallway was nothing but a door, and behind that door was a staircase leading into darkness._

_There were at least two men in the room the stairs lead to. The sounds of manic laughter of one and the bloodcurdling scream from the other man echoed the space._

_The man who was screaming was covered in blood. He was missing a piece of skin across his jaw. He guts were hanging out. The man’s wrist and ankles were restrained. He had gashes that were down to the bone all over his body. The man’s mouth hung open and he blood drooled through his teeth, missing a few of those as well._

_“Come on, Dean. How long have we been at this game” the torturer asked._

_“Shut up.” Dean responded as a glob of bloody drool slid out of his mouth._

_“30 years, Dean.” With a snap of his fingers Dean was whole again, like magic. “It’s the end of the day again. I will drop my blade only if your pick it back up and start the torture.”_

_“Alastair…stop.” Dean begged._

_“I won’t stop unless you start.” The Demon smiled and showed his pure white eyes._

_“Fine! Fine…Alastair…you win.” Dean whimpered. “Just stop the torture.”_

_Alastair laughed. “You really think you’re going to get off that easy. I’m just getting started.”_

_Dean’s eyes grew wide. “NO! WE MADE A DEAL!”_

_“When I say you can get off.”_

_“NO! DON’T! AHHH!” Dean yelled as Alastair dug his nails into his chest. “STOP! UNCLE! YOU WIN! I SURRENDER!”_

“DEAN! DEAN!” he heard. Everything was pitch black. He looked around and saw nothing. He heard it again. “DEAN! Calm down!”

Dean blinked and opened his eyes. He was in the bedroom. It was really dark. He blinked a few more times and took a shaky breath a noticed Cas was holding his shoulders down and straddling his lap. “Cas?”

“Nightmare?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head. “Hell flashback.”

Cas got off Dean. “You’re safe now.”

He nodded and rolled over on his side away from Cas. Moments later Dean felt Cas moved up right to him and wrap an arm around him. It was comforting and calming. He drifted back to sleep no thinking about how gay this looked…well that was the point, but Cas kept the flashbacks and nightmares away that night and that’s all that matters.

_**& ^%$#@#$%^&*(&^%$#@!#$%^&*(** _

“Cas, I’m home.” Dean walked into the kitchen and spotted a woman with Cas at the kitchen table. “Oh Hey…Nicole.”

“Hello Dean. It’s good to see you again. I came by to invite you and Cas to a little dinner with me and my husband Friday night.” She said as Dean walked around the table, kissed Cas on the top of the head and sat down beside him. She smiled and stopped her monologue. “Can I just say that you too are adorable together?”

Cas swung a arm around Dean and placed it gentle on Dean’s shoulder. “Really?” Dean asked playing along.

“Yes, definitely. Cas was telling me that you two have been together for over 10 years. You guys look like you’re still in the puppy love stage of marriage.”

“Me and Dean find new ways to livin up our relationship.” Cas smiled.

“Honey, some stuff never needs to be said outside of the bed room.” Dean leaned and softly gripped Cas’s cheeks and pecked a kiss to his lips. In all honesty Dean had gotten used to the whole fake marriage thing with Cas. They just acted normal just without personal space, a few pet names and a couple kisses here or there. They had to be on point 100% of the time. They had to get on this witches radar. They didn’t have time to get awkward about this. They just had to go for it and feel embarrassed later.

They had been at this house for 5 weeks and they have over lots of conversations with a couple couples in the neighborhood. For the past few days Dean felt off. He woke up feeling lightheaded and then the next day he was nauseated. He felt fine for the next two days but today he just felt off. He didn’t think it was anything yet, so he didn’t bother to tell Cas. “It’s not just sex, Dean. We go out for dinner or have a date night.”

Nicole smiled. “So Dean, Cas tells me you and him are trying for a baby.”

“Yeah. We have been trying to almost 2 years. We don’t know if I can get pregnant anymore. I mean I’m fertile and Cas doesn’t have a low sperm count…they just don’t want to fertilize.” Dean sighed. “We have been thinking about a surrogate.”

“Aw, don’t go to a surrogate. I believe you and Cas will have a baby when the time is right.” Nicole smiled and Dean nodded suddenly hit with nausea.

“You ok, babe.” Cas asked rubbing Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.” Dean looked at the angel. “I’m going to go lay down for a little while.”

“It’s was nice talking with you, Dean.” Nicole replied. “I better get home and start on supper. I will see y’all on Friday.”

“Sounds good.” Dean nodded and walked out of the kitchen

She walked herself out and Dean plopped on the couch holding his stomach and curled up. He heard Cas walk in and over to him. “You alright?”

“I think the witch pegged us.”

“You mean…”

“I’ve been feeling off for a little over a week.” Dean groaned. “I have no clue who did this…she must be able to do it without touching.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I’ll go out and get a test and we can be sure.”

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*(** _

“I have no idea who the witch is, Cas. I have been feeling off and on different or weird for the past 2 weeks. We have had a lot of company in that time period.” Dean paced the bathroom.

“You should have told me the first day you felt weird.” Cas spoke looking down at the ground with his arms crossed over his chest and propped against the sink counter.

“I’m sorry, at first I just thought I hadn’t eaten enough and when I ate I was fine, but then the nausea came and I just thought what we had for lunch that day was bad. It has been off and on like that since then, but today was different. I was lightheaded when I woke up and I felt sick to my stomach to think about food. Once I was able to eat something I was fine until I got home.”

Cas nodded. “You’re right. We knew it was going to be hard to figure out when you got pregnant who the witch was.”

“Check the stick.” Dean looked at his watch. He closed his eyes and turned towards Cas.

“We’re under the witch’s radar. We’re doing something right.” Cas spoke softly as Dean blinked open his eyes.

“I’m pregnant?”

“Yeah, it’s a plus sign.” Cas smiled.

“That’s great. WE just need to wait 9 months.” Dean smiled back. He walked over to Cas and cupped his jaw. “Cas, I could just kiss you.”

Cas stared back at Dean and his smile faded. “Then why don’t you.”

Dean immediately dropped his hands. “Cas…we’ve talked about this. This is just an act. We are just friends. Now how about we order some take out and watch Dr. Sexy MD.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. I’ll text Sam and tell him part one is complete.” Cas nodded and gave a fake smile.

“Cheer up, man. You’re probably going to be sick of my face by the end of this hunt.” Dean walked out of the room, leaving Cas alone.

“I’m your guardian angel, Dean. I’ve been watching over you your entire life. I will never been sick of seeing you.” Cas said to himself.

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()** _

“Serious?” Dean groaned and flopped down on the bed. Cas walked into the bedroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He giggled and Dean looked up at him. “Don’t laugh at me. I can’t fit in my pants and I have to leave in a few minutes.”

“I’m not laughing that you are actually showing, I’m laughing that you’ve been able to wear your same jeans until now. You’re 4 months pregnant.”

“Yeah, yeah, Dr. Roberts says the baby is just small, but perfectly healthy.” Dean said as he pulled the button and the button hole closer together with no avail.

“Come on, I got a few pair of jeans a size bigger last week so when you do start showing you can make an easy transition to paternity pants.”

“I’ll be home at 5 tonight.” Dean informed.

“Remember tomorrow we are starting to work on the nursery.”

“Why do we have to do that? There’s a good chance the witch is going to get ahold of her, before we gank the bitch.”

“It’s a front and what if save the baby before the witch gets it?”

“We’ll put her up for adoption. We can’t raise a baby with our life. I mean two brother and the best friend raise a baby together on the road, hunting monsters, putting her life at risk and mentally scarring her.”

“Why do you keep saying ‘her’?” Cas asked handing Dean the larger jeans.

“It’s better than saying it. It’s wishful thinking.” Dean shrugged as he walked out of the bedroom.

Cas propped against the doorway. Angels aren’t supposed to have human emotions. They are supposed to be righteous and soldiers. He was feeling. He was falling in love with Dean. Dean was showing no signs of seeing their relationship more than just best friends. They were still just in a platonic relationship while pretending to be married and sleeping in the same bed and kissing a little bit.

It was Sunday. Dean picked up an extra shift on Sundays to bring in more cash, so Cas had the whole day to himself. He decided he would work on the assembling on the baby furniture. There were some pros to being an Angel. He knew that Dean was in fact having a girl. He also knew that the baby was 100% his and Deans. There was more that he knew that Dean didn’t.

He didn’t know how late it had gotten until he heard Dean’s voice. “Cas? You here?”

“Uh, I’m in the nursery.” Cas called back. He turned as saw Dean walk in. “I have kinda been working on this all day.”

“I can see that. This looks amazing, Cas.” Dean smiled. Cas saw it. Tears bubbled up in Dean’s eyes and two fell down Dean’s cheek.

“Dean, are you crying?”

Dean sniffed. “No, No I’m not.” Dean wiped his eyes.

“Yes you ar—“

“NO! I’m NOT!” Dean spat out. “I’m not crying.”

Cas walked over to Dean, but he backed up. “Dean, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. The baby is making me emotional. I don’t want you to see me get that way.” Dean rushed out of the room.

“Dean, wait.” Cas followed but Dean had shut the bedroom door and Cas wasn’t going to go in with Dean this way. “Dean, are you ok?” He spoke through the closed door.

He heard the shower running. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He hadn’t been there long before Dean cellphone began to ring. He walked over to the device nd picked it up. Sam was calling.

He accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear. “Sam?”

“Cas? I thought Dean was going to answer.”

“Dean is in the shower, and very emotional at the moment.” Cas deadpanned.

“Emotional? Are you sure that was Dean you were with? Dean keeps his emotions on lock down. I have only seen him cry a few times before in my life. It’s hard enough to get Dean to share his feelings, let alone cry. I mean it took going to Hell for Dean to open up about his feelings to me…that was the last time I saw him cry.”

“It’s the pregnancy. His hormones are everywhere and thus him being very emotional.” Cas sat back down at the kitchen table.

“What’d you do to make him cry?”

“Nothing. He was happy; smiling even. I saw tear bubble up in his eyes. I was confused on why he was tearing up while happy. I asked him why he was crying and he freaked out. He sniffed and yelled that he was not crying, so I corrected him and he was, but he freaked out even more. He told me he was emotional and stormed out of the room and took a shower and now we are at present time.”

“Ok, What was he happy about?”

“I finished the nursery. I used neutral colors and neutral toys and stuffed animals. I didn’t hear him come home and he saw that I had not only started working on the nursery, but finished.”

“There’s an easy answer to why Dean acted the way he did, Cas.” He paused. “Everything became real. Yeah, for the past 4 months he has been pregnant but he wasn’t showing until a few days ago, first he couldn’t fit in his pants, not the nursery is done and his hormones are kicking in. He conflicted. He knows that there’s a risk for the baby. He or She may die or just flat out disappear. Making the nursery makes it known that Dean is carrying a human being inside him.”

“You’re right, Sam.” Cas sighed.

“When Dean gets out of the shower and is willing to talk to you again, tell him I called and I have narrowed down the search for our witch.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, In that three week period Dean felt off I had Dean right down all the men and woman that visited him in the time frame.”

“How much have you narrowed it down too?”

“4 men possibly, and 8 women.”

“That’s 12 people, Sam. Dean has around 24 weeks left. You have to narrow it more than that.”

“I’m trying my best, Cas.” Sam snapped back.

Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried. This whole case worries me. Why did we even take this job?”

“People were dying and losing their children.” Sam answered. “That’s our job. Saving people and killing the things that hurt them.”

“It’s just messed everything up.”

“How do you mean?”

“I saved Dean before he broke the first seal. You killed Lilith with Ruby’s knife, along with Ruby. Lucifer was never set free. You two could have gotten out and stopped hunting but you kept going.”

“It’s in our blood. We were meant to hunt.”

“I’ll tell Dean you’ve made some progress.”

“Thanks, Cas. Goodnight.”

“Same to you.” Cas hung up and set the phone down. He got up and walked towards the bedroom. He saw that the door was opened and Dean wasn’t inside. He walked the halls and ended up in the nursery doorway with Dean standing in the middle of the room with his back towards the entrance. Dean was clueless that Cas was there.

He walked over to the man an gently touch his back in between Dean’s shoulder blades and walked over to face him. “How was your shower?”

Dean flinched a little but smile when he saw Cas’s face. “It was ok.”

“Sorry for getting you upset.”

“No, it wasn’t you. It was overwhelming. I really like the room.”

“I worked really hard to get a lot done so you didn’t have to lift a finger.” Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean in a hug.

Dean pulled away after a few moments. “I’m not useless. I can make baby furniture.”

“I never said you couldn’t. I just don’t want you lifting a finger.” Dean laughed and began walking out of the room and into the kitchen. “Sam called while you were in the shower. He wanted to tell you that he has narrowed the search down to 12 people, 4 men and 8 woman.”

“That’s not very narrow since we only have 24 weeks to find the bitch and kill her before she gets to my baby.”

“He’s trying the hardest he can, Dean.” Cas said as he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. “How about we watch a movie before we head to bed? I mean winter break started Friday so I don’t have to worry about sleeping in late, you don’t have work until noon, so you don’t have to be up until 11.”

“Actually, can we skip the movie tonight?” Dean asked scratching the back of his neck. “I’ve had a long day and I’m tired.”

“I understand. Pregnancy can really wear a person down. You go on to bed. I’ll be there in an hour or so.” Cas said walking towards the couch.

“umm, Cas, uh, Can…Can you watch TV in the bedroom, please?” Cas looked over at Dean and blinked. “You keep the nightmares away. I don’t…those dreams…anything to keep the nightmares away.”

“Of course.” Cas nodded and followed Dean to their bed. They both slid under the covers and Dean laid on his side away from Cas who was sitting upright flipping through channels until he found the right one. After 15 minutes he settled on Home&Gardens show where they remodeled old house to make them beautiful.

Dean stirred for a moment as Cas lowered his body so he was more laying on his back watching the show. He was propped up slightly by two pillowed, just enough so he wasn’t uncomfortable. It had become a habit that Cas would run his fingers through Dean’s hair to help him sleep. Dean never asked for it, but Cas knew that he secret loved the scalp massage to help him rest. Cas thought it was Dean’s way of feeling Cas there and a thought of this is real.

It was a little bit of a shock when Dean, who was half asleep, rolled over and laid his head on Cas’s chest and draped a hand on his stomach. He didn’t need sleep so some night he would just watch TV and keep an eye on Dean. He has found it relaxing to just let his vessel rest and recharge, so on those night he would wrap himself around Dean and snuggle his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. It’s the only time Dean would let him cuddle. Cas was ok with that for now.

_**& ^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$#@#$%^&*** _

“Come on, Dean. We have to be over at Jennifer and Paul’s house in 15 minutes.” Cas said walking into the kitchen.

“I feel like a hot air balloon. In the past four weeks I have really puffed up. I really don’t look 20 weeks pregnant.” Dean complained as he walked into the kitchen.

“I already know the sex, Dean. I can tell you everything, cause you know Jen and Paul are going to ask every question.”

“Please, tell me.” Dean begged.

Cas smiled. “You’re having twins. The second baby was hiding behind the other during the ultra sound the other day. You’re having two girl, who are both pretty small, but healthy.” Dean covered his mouth with both his hands in shock. “Is this a happy shocked face, about to pass out shocked face, terrified shocked face, or angry shocked face?”

Dean shook his head and stumbled over to the kitchen. Cas walked over with him so he would be able to catch Dean if he did pass out which what it looked like was going to happen. “Two?”

“Yes.”

“Twin girls?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“We planned on only one. Just one baby, not…not two.” Dean began to panic.

Cas sat down on in the chair beside him and scooted just to Dean. “Shh, shh, shh, Dean, breathe. You’re panicking. You need to calm down.”

“We planned on one baby. All the other cases were singleton pregnancies. We can’t be different. She might not like different. I might get killed because this is twins.” Dean panicked in short pants.

Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders. “Dean, I’ve known for weeks that they were twins, so that means the witch probably knows too. Nothing has happened and you’re already halfway there. We have a dinner party to go to and I don’t want you upset. Everything is fine. We can handle twins.”

Dean blinked as two tears fell down each eye. Cas gently wiped them away with his thumbs. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled.

“It’s ok, Dean. It’s really ok. I know it’s just your hormones acting up.”

“Damn…hormones.” Dean hiccupped and absentmindedly rubbed his protruding middle.

“You all good?” Cas asked stretching his hand out to help Dean up.

“Yeah, let’s get this stupid dinner over with.” Dean groaned and grabbed his jacket.

_**& %^$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

“Dean! Cas! I’m glad you made it!” Jen smiled as she opened the door.

“Sorry, we’re late, just had some hormonal chaos.” Cas smiled as they stepped inside.

“Happens to all of us.” Jen smiled. “What was happening?”

“We found out some special news at the doctors office.” Dean said.

Jen smiled and brought her hands to her face. “What’s the news?”

“Uh…twins…twin girls.” Dean got straight to the point.

“OH MY GOSH! DEAN! Congratulations!” She squealed and pulled Dean into a hug. “I remember when I found out about my two boys. Oh, Dean, you have to let me plan your baby shower.” Jen pulled away but kept hold of Dean’s hands. “Oh Paul, we have to plan the baby shower.”

“If Cas and Dean are willing I’m all for it.” Paul smiled.

Dean tried to speak but his mouth just hung open. “Uh...Uh---Uhm.”

Cas noticed Dean stiff posture and overall awkwardness. “Um, Jen, Paul, I think we should have this dinner some other day. I think Dean is getting a little overwhelmed and should go home and lay down.”

“Y’all are welcome to our guest room if you want.” Jen offered.

“That’s awfully kind of you, Jen, but I think we should be going home, so Dean can lay in our own bed.” Cas guided Dean to the door.

Dean was so glad that Cas was taking the reins for this one. He just shut up and let Cas have control and get him home. He rubbed his belly feeling the flutters of the two girls kicking. He smirked and looked down at his belly. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt Cas wrap his arms around him and rubbed his bicep gently. “If you ever need any help or anything don’t hesitate to call and we can help you.” Jen smiled.

“Thank you, we’ll definitely think about the whole baby shower thing.” Cas guided Dean towards the door and they walked down the path way to the sidewalk towards their house. A few moment later Cas moved his arms from around Dean to hold his hand. Cas noticed Dean’s hands were shaking. It a soft comforting voice Cas turned his head towards his best friend. “Are you ok?”

He felt tears bubble up in his eyes. He could see past the tears. For the first time in a long time Dean let his wall fall and he felt like he could talk about his true feelings to someone other than Sam (even with Sam it was like pulling teeth), With Cas he felt safe. They walked up the familiar driveway. He blinked and two tears flicked down his face. “No…”

Cas unlocked the door and let Dean inside first and he followed shutting and relocking the door. “You wanna talk about it?”

Dean wiped the tears from his face, but more flowed. “Dammit.”

Cas walked over to Dean and cupped his jawline. “It’s ok to cry, Dean. This whole thing is overwhelming. It’s overwhelming just for me, I can only imagine how it is for you.”

“When we started this case I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn’t think it would be like this. They say you get emotional when you’re pregnant. I thought I could handle it, but I feel like a sobbing little bitch.” Dean whimpered.

Cas wiped away Dean’s recently tears. “You’re not a little bitch, Dean. This is normal. This is all normal. You are doing so good, and I’m so proud of you.” Cas smiled.

“Cas, we are risking two innocent little girls lives. Is there a point where we go too far for a case?”

“We knew this case was going to be risky, but we can’t let that get us unfocused on the goal. This witch has taken the lives of two innocent people and taken 8 babies away from perfectly good couples. We have to do this. It’s not like we can stop now. The witch has us under her radar.”

Dean nodded. “I know. It’s just becoming so real. For the first time in a long time I’m scared of a hunt.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()_** _

“God, Sammy, tell me you have something about this fucking bitch!” Dean huffed into his phone.

“I’m trying, Dean. I really am. Nothing is really sticking out as witchcraft. I have managed to narrow it down to one dude and like 4 women.”

“I’m fucking 28 weeks pregnant which means we only have 12-14 weeks left, but I’m having twins so there’s a god chance I will have them early so that could be anywhere from 8 - 14 weeks from now.”

“12 - 14…8 - 14? Where are you coming up with these numbers, Dean?” Sam questioned.

“I have been reading up about what’s happening to me. A pregnancy can last anywhere to premature at 36-ish weeks or go up to 42 weeks which is like 2 weeks overdue, so 40 weeks is ideal.” Dean spat out.

“I’m doing the best I can. Whatever you tell me about the five people, the more I can narrow down. All you have told me about those five people is that they all love children.”

“Please, Sammy, I need you to put your all in these. This isn’t a normal case, man. We are putting two innocent baby girls on the line here.” Dean stared down at the swell. “God, Sammy, I wish we never took this job. The things I have learned from the victims is just outrageous. They all had a few miscarriages before getting pregnant by the witch, only to have it ripped away from them.”

“How many is a few?”

“At least 2.”

“Then how exactly did you beco—“

“Like I said Sam, all the victims have had at least 2 miscarriages.”

“What the Hell, Dean. Why have you never told me?” Sam gasped.

“Yeah, I wanted to tell you that I have conception problems.” Dean snapped.

“How many have you had?”

“3.” Dean deadpanned.

“When?”

“Dad never took us for our yearly check ups so we didn’t find out if we were carriers or not until we were older. I didn’t find out until I was just barely 16 and having really bad abdominal cramps. John thought I was just growing, but then I started bleeding out of nowhere and so he took me to the doctors office and I had had a miscarriage. The second time was right before I came and got you from Stanford. I was with this one guy and we were working a case in New Orleans and then the cramps came back and so did the blood. He ran for the hills and I head to the doctor…you guessed it. The third one was…fuck…it was the day I died. When that Hellhound carved me up it also carved it up. The worse part about that one was that I knew I was pregnant. 3 months along and until I also knew that there was no escaping death.”

“Oh God, Dean…”

“Just hurry Sammy.” Dean hung up and waddled into the living room where Cas was watching TV. He tossed his phone beside Cas and wrapped his arms around the under of his belly to hold it up to relieve some of the weight.

“How much progress had Sam made?”

“Some…but not enough.” Dean signed slowly making his way done onto the couch.

Cas wrapped an arms around his best friend and squeezed him a tad. “Just a few more weeks. You’re going to be fine. We have been in worse situations and the stakes were higher. We’re better on our feet anyway.”

There was a knock on the door and Cas rose to his feet. “I know, but with a case this long you will second guess yourself and have doubts. It just comes with the gig.”

When Cas returned Jen was walking behind him. “Dean! Oh, you look so good!” She cooed.

“Thanks?” Dean replied.

“You’ve gotten so big. The girls must be running out of room soon.”

“Yeah, it’s a tight fit, but whatever.” Dean answered staring up at Cas, who was equally confused.

“You must be exhausted. You should have your feet up to rest and relax.” She pulled Dean’s socks off and laid his feet on the coffee table. “If you would let me I could give you a fabulous foot massage. I know your feet must be killing you by now.”

“They’ve been fine.” Dean lied. As of 2 months ago he really avoided standing for long periods of time and now just the added weight of the belly makes it hurt to stand.

“Oh hush, I have never heard of a carrier or women not complain about his/her feet during a pregnancy.” She remarked.

“Dean doesn’t really complain. He didn’t have a lot when he was growing up, so he took what he got.” Cas answered for Dean. “Makes it hard for me to tell if he is sick or not.”

Jen tugged at Dean’s leg and he shifted so his back was up against the arm rest and his legs were in Jen’s lap. He looked awkwardly up at Cas and gripped the cushion of the couch. “Is he always this tense?” Jen asked putting her arms on his bare feet, while Dean flinched.

“Only on the days that end in ‘Y’.” Cas smirked.

Jen smiled and began massaging Dean’s feet and he gripped the cushion hard. “Holy fucking shit!” Dean blurted out. “This feels amazing.”

“I would hope so. I wouldn’t be a masseuse otherwise.” She smiled.

Cas tilted Dean’s head up by his chin and he placed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’m going to call your brother back.”

Dean and Cas dove head first into this fake relationship act and made themselves as a super casual but ubber in love couple. Which meant a lot of lingering touches and bunches of kisses and almost always holding hands in public. So when Cas pecked Dean’s lips Dean responded back with as Cas is pulling away he is tugging at Cas’s arms and pocking his lips out. Cas leaned back over and kissed Dean two more times before finally standing up straight. “Don’t talk with him for too long. I had a long conversation with him earlier today.”

Dean watched Cas leave and then looked at Jen who was staring at him. “Y’all are too cute together. How long have you two been together? What’s yours and Cas’s love story?”

Dean blushed even though it was a complete lie Cas and him made up. “It’s awkward.”

“Please, come on. Please don’t tell me it’s awkward because of the age difference between you and Cas. It’s only 4 years. Me and Paul are 8 ½ years apart. That’s awkward.”

Dean huffed. “We met my freshman year of high school and hooked up and then started going out in secret until the end of my sophomore year when I came out that I was not only gay but dating an older man. We dated for ten years because me and Cas agreed that we were just not the marrying type, until two years after I graduated college he popped the question and I said yes. A year later we were hitched. With 5 years of trying to conceive along with 3 miscarriages we finally got these lovely little girls.” Dean rubbed his giant swell.

“Is one of them moving?” She smiled.

“Yeah, one of them is freaking out and kicking a bunch.” Dean pressed his hand where one was pounding.

“You were a little stressed so your blood pressure was a tad high so when you relaxed the little girlies felt you relax so they relaxed, so now they are getting comfy.”

Dean rubbed circles with his palm until suddenly a hand popped onto his belly. “Umm…”

“Oh yeah, she’s really moving. She might wake up the other one. “ Jen rubbed her hand all over Dean’s stomach. “If that happens, Daddy won’t be getting any sleep tonight. We want Daddy to be as relaxed as possible for when he’s in labor.”

Dean just stared blankly as Jen now put both hand on his swell and moved them around. “Umm…”

“No need for worrying about kick counts today. They feel like they are doing perfectly fine. If they kick any harder they might burst out of your stomach.” She giggled. Dean craned his head searching to see if he could find Cas. “When you’re 28 weeks along it’s best to do exactly what you are doing and just relaxing and letting people do things for you.”

Dean had had enough when her hand moved down to the under part of his belly. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, Jen, but I’m going to go check on Cas real fast and then head to the bathroom.” Dean hoisted himself to his feet and waddled to where he heard Cas’s voice. He walked over to Cas who was on his computer looking up some baby stuff for show but talking with Sam about the case. He took the phone from Cas and brought it to his ear. “Hey Sammy, I’ll have Cas call you back later. We have a neighbor over right now, Jennifer Ortega. She’s married to Paul Ortega. She has been helping me out with preparations for the babies.”

Dean heard a wood panel creak and knew they were been listened to and more likely watched. He didn’t hear what Sam said but it was probably something of confusion. Cas must have heard the noise and looked over at Dean. “I don’t know Sam, you’ll have to do some research on that one. Like I said Sammy, Cas will call you back tonight.”

“What’s up? Did Jen leave?” Cas asked sitting back in his chair.

“No, I wanted to check up on you because you had been gone for a while. I had to pee so I thought I would get you off the phone to keep Jen company while I was in the bathroom.” Dean pulled Cas’s hand to get him to stand.

“You feeling ok?” Cas asked as he got up. Dean nodded and took Cas’s hand by the wrist and placed on either side of his middle. “What are yo-“

“They just started kicking like crazy…both of them. It feels insane.” Dean beamed.

“That’s awesome.” Cas smiled and placed and kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean didn’t know if it was the hormones from the pregnancy, but something has changed with him and Cas. When they first started the hunt they were awkward at home and were more casual, but now or as of lately they have been acting more like they do out in public in the household. It used to be they would not even think about kissing unless someone was in the house or they were out in public, but they were alone, supposedly being watched, but they both just went in for a deep chaste kiss. Cas may have started it, but Dean didn’t stop it. He kissed back.

After a few moments one of the twins punched him in the bladder and he flicked open his eyes. He groaned. “I remember why I got up from that amazing foot rub.”

“Why?” Cas blinked licking his lips.

“Bathroom break.” Dean backed away and walked to the bathroom.

_*** &^%$#@#$%^&*^%$#@$%^&** _

Dean was walking around the small house not feeling right. Cas and him had been reading up about the other cases and they concluded that the labor process was prolonged by several days for the carriers. For the women it was normal ranging from 8 hours to 15 hours, but for the guys it was 48 hours and 72 hours without harming the baby(s). He didn’t know if it was going to be longer or shorter than the others or right in between. Dean could only imagine what his labor is going to feel like near the end if this is only the beginning.

It was early and Cas was still asleep. He was torn whether to wake him up or let him sleep. He choice to wait on the couch and watch TV. He had so far been awake for 2 hours, since 5 – 7, and he had felt what he thinks it 2 contractions, one an hour. He wasn’t panicked yet because they were so far apart. At first he thought they were Braxton Hicks, but they weren’t random and they felt a little more intense then the other Braxtons he had felt days earlier.

At 37 weeks Dean had been really feeling the pain for carrying twins, so having the feeling of labor both relieves him and terrifies him. He shoved the fear down inside him and tried to relax. He mindlessly watched TV and gently rubbed his belly feeling a gently kick every now and again. After 45 minutes his phone started to buzz on the coffee table.

He picked it up and answered Sam’s call. “Whatcha got, Sammy?”

“It’s not a witch.”

“What?” Dean sat up.

“It’s an incubus. To get even more detailed it’s Lilu, Lilith’s sister.”

“Lilith’s sister?” Dean spat out feeling his stomach harden from a contraction. “Why Lilith?”

“I guess since we killed her sister he has to do something and make herself know more than just stealing a few babies every few decades. We’re looking for one person and I know who that is. I feel so stupid, she lives right in the middle of the all the case; Jen Ortega.”

“I figured.” Dean said as he let out a breath after the contraction.

“Are y’all still planning the home birth?”

“Yeah, especially if guns are involved now. You got the colt and Ruby’s knife?” Dean tried to get comfortable.

“Ok, the colt is in Bobby’s panic room so it’s going to be a few days drive to get there and back, I’ll leave tomorrow afternoon.”

“Sam, you should leave now.” Dean blurted out getting nervous that everything is getting real.

“What are you talking about you should have a few more weeks left?” Sam sounded confused.

“I’m 37 weeks, Sam. A lot of twins are born around this time. Go get the colt and bring it over, like now.”

“I’ll be as fast as I can, dude, but it will be a few days. We are in Florence, South Carolina of all place, dude. That’s like a 20 hour drive there. I’ll have to meet him halfway. It’s still going to be a day or two drive.”

“Right now they are only an hour apart and we already know it’s going to last longer than a normal labor.”

“Ok, ok, just relax and stay calm. Call me if things speed up and I’m not there yet.”

“Talk to you later, man” Dean hung up. He heard Cas get up around 9:30 and head to the office to answer a few emails from students parents before he socialized. The contractions had moved to 50 minutes apart. Dean had moved to the kitchen in the hopes of being able to cook brunch or something. He ended up just pacing the space before a contraction hit. He gripped the counter and leaned forward and closed his eyes and breathed through the uncomfortable pressure that had not turned to pain yet.

He had been so focused on getting through the contraction that he hadn’t heard Cas walk into the room until he was right behind him. “Dean, are you ok?”

“Hmm?” Dean flinched. “Wha—what?”

Cas smirked. “Are you ok? I came in and said good morning you and didn’t respond and looked uncomfortable.”

Dean blinked and placed a hand firmly on the side of his stomach. “Sam called and said he figured out who the witch is.”

“That’s great.” Cas smiled.

“It’s really an incubus….Lilu, Lilith’s sister. It’s Jen. Sam is going to get the colt, so we can kill her later on. He is drive up to Bobby’s right now to get the colt and then head over here.” Dean walked into the living room, with his appetite gone.

“You never answered my question, Dean. Are you ok?” Cas asked sitting down beside him on the coach.

“I need you to stay calm for me, Cas.” Dean spoke and Cas nodded. “I’m in labor. I’m not that far because it’s going slowly, but they are 45 minutes apart.”

“Ok, just relax. How about you go back to back to bed for little while a sleep for a couple hours while they are few and far in between.” Cas lead Dean to the bedroom.

_**& ^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#^Z&** _

When he woke up he figured he must have been exhausted because he had slept 7 hours. He hadn’t really been getting any sleep for the past 2 or 3 weeks now, so he thought he kinda deserved to sleep the whole day away.

He sat up and didn’t really know what woke him up then there was a sharp peg. He hissed at the sudden climb in intensity in the contractions. He looked over at the clock so he could time the next one. He got up and ran and hand down his face and headed towards the bathroom to relieve his bladder so he didn’t piss himself when one of the babies punched it.

Once he was done he smelt food cooking and walked into the kitchen. Cas had headphones in and cooking some sort of pasta. He sat down in a chair and watched Cas cook as he gently rubbed circles into his swell. It took Cas a good 20 minutes to realize Dean was there.

“Why didn’t you say anything? I didn’t even know you had woken up.” Cas said after he flinched.

“I like watching you cook and act mostly human, less angel.” Dean smiled as he tried to not sound too gay for Cas. “Why did you let me sleep for so long?”

“I’m an Angel, Dean. I don’t have to sleep, but I choose to most nights. I know you have barely been sleeping for the past few weeks. You needed some long rest. How are you feeling?”

“The contractions are getting stronger, but painful yet, I don’t know how far apart yet.” Dean stood.

“Supper is almost ready.”

“Let me go wash up, I’ll be back.” Dean waddled off, back to the bathroom. He came back to find Cas setting their plates already filled with food on the table.

“Have you called Sam? Shouldn’t he be here?” Cas asked getting two glasses out while Dean pulled a bottle of wine out of the cabinet only for it to be taken away by Cas.

“Come on, I’m in labor, one glass won’t hurt me.” Dean whined.

Cas sighed. “One glass then you switch to water.” He sounded like a mother.

Dean beamed a smile and sat down as Cas opened the bottle and poured two glasses. Just as Cas sat down Dean was hit with a contraction. He gasped and gripped the sides of his stomach. “Yeah, a contraction.”

Cas stood back up and crouched beside Dean. He took his best friends hand with both of his. He watched Dean control his breathing with a look of complete focus. “You’re doing great, Dean.” He smiled at the Dean’s expression lightened up a little with the corners of Dean’ slips tugging up into a smile. “How are the contractions feeling?”

“They aren’t painful, but they are intense and could live without them.” Dean said after he blew out a breath of air.

“It’s going to be a long night.” Cas stood and walked back over to his food.

“You got that right.” Dean began eating before the one hit in around 25 minutes.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()_** _

“This is painful.” Dean groaned sitting on the couch hunched over with his head in his hands. “God.”

“You’re doing good, Dean. Just breathe, deep breaths. In through the nose and out through the mouth. Just like we learned in the birthing classes” Cas said as he stood from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

“Wha—where are you going?” Dean panted.

“I’m just grabbed my phone to call Sam.” Cas ran into the kitchen and came back while he dialed Sam’s number. It rang twice before a groggy Sam answered. “Sam, it’s very important that you get over here as fast as possible.”

After a few moments Cas hung up and sat down beside Dean once again. “Where is he?”

“He’s a few hours out. He drove ¾ of the way to Bobby’s and back and had to sleep at some point. ” Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “We still shouldn’t worry. The contractions are only 6 minutes apart. We still have some time.”

“God. I hate this.” Dean groaned leaning back relaxing for a few minutes.

“I know. You’re doing so good.” Cas sat down beside Dean and ran his fingers through his damp, sweaty hair. “You’re doing so good.”

He kissed Dean’s temple. “Where is Sam?”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*** _

“Dean? Cas? I’m here.” Sam spoke as he opened the door with his spare key. “You guys home?”

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Sam heard from the living room. He dashed into the living space. Dean was hunched over the arm on the couch. Dean took forced deep breathes as he white knuckled the couch.

“Cas, Dean, I’m here. Y’all doing ok?” Sam asked timidly.

Dean groaned, not even paying Sam any attention. Probably didn’t even realize Sam was there. Cas looked over at the young Winchester. “We’re doing ok, Sam. Dean is doing well. He’s a trooper.” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean lifted his head up and forced his breathing to calm. He half smiled as Sam. “Hiya Sammy.”

“Hey Dean. How are ya feeling?”

Dean sat down on the couch. “I’m fine, Sammy.”

“Really, Dean? You’re going to lie to me about the pain of labor?” Sam grunted.

“I’m fine, Sam.” Dean repeated.

“Whatever.” He turned to Cas. “How far apart are the contractions?”

“Every three minutes.” Cas answered. He looked down at his watch. “They should be speeding up soon.”

Dean had managed to weave his fingers with Cas’s. Sam noticed very quickly that his brother and friend were not just friends anymore, it was something more that Sam thought they hadn’t admitted yet. He had decided to keep his mouth shut until he saw how this panned out.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#@$%^&*()_** _

Sam could tell that Dean was trying to so hard to keep a strong expression on his face to prove that he was fine, when really he wanted to scream. He had been there for 2 ½ hours and Dean bit the inside of his cheeks at every contraction. Sam had had enough.

“Dean, quit this game. Show your real emotions. If you have to scream, moan, groan, curse or anything, go ahead. I need you to stop being so tense and just go through the motions of pregnancy.”

Dean shook his head and stood. He walked out of the room, but was still in ear shot. Cas stood but didn’t follow Dean. All Sam and Cas heard was a loud “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!”

Cas hesitated and Sam sat nervous in the recliner, not wanting things to be annoying Dean any more than already. “Dean, you ok?” Cas called out.

“Get in the fuck in here, you motherfucker.” Dean groaned loudly from the other room.

Cas looked at Sam. “I think it would be best if you stay on look out for Lilu.”

Sam nodded and stood from his seat and waited.

_**& ^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()(*&^%$** _

When he researched that the carriers labor took twice as long he thought that pain throughout would have been not as bed, but Sam was wrong. He could hear Dean screams bloody murder. He screamed for over an hour. Sam was just glad Cas had the demon knife since they figured Lilu was a demon like Lilith. Sam had the Colt and they were ready to kick some demon ass once and for all.

Sam could hear Dean screams. He knew Dean was in so much pain. Sam heard the doorbell rang. Show time. He walked to the door with colt lock and loaded. Dean had sent Sam a picture of Jen week prior and this woman was definitely her.

“Hi, is Dean and Castiel Remington here?”

“Yeah, who are you?”

“I’m Jennifer Ortega.” She smiled.

“I’m Sam Remington, Castiel’s brother.” He said lying to them as much as possible.

She walked through the doorway. “Me and my husband just wanted to give Dean and Cas a little something before their two little girls arrive.”

He waited until She was in the perfect spot before he spoke. “So…how’s you do it?”

“Do what?” Jen asked turning around.

Sam had learned in many different occasions that not saying or doing anything strange will get you the result you want. He smiled and walked over to her. “Christo.”

She both flinched and showed her black eyes and jumped towards him, only to be stopped by an invisible wall. Sam looked up at the ceiling and painted on the ceiling was the Key of Solomon. “Nooo.”

_*** &%$#$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(&^%** _

“Oh God, Cas tell me I’m close.” Dean panted falling back onto the bed while Cas checked in between his legs.

“It’s all up to you now, Dean. When you feel the need to push, go for it.” Cas smiled. “You’re fully dilated.”

Dean nodded and calmed his breathing down. He closed his eyes and clenched and unclenched his fists, gripping the bed sheets. That’s when he heard it. Two shots fired, then silence. Two more shots were fired and the sound of someone setting the gun down. Moments later Sam emerged from the living room with a smile on his face. “She’s dead. Lilu is dead.”

Dean started to smile but the overwhelming pressure to push tightened his body. “Nnngh! Cas!” Dean belted throwing his head back.

Sam dashed to Dean’s side and took his brothers hand in both of his. Cas stared at Dean waiting for a signal. “I’m ready, Dean. Go for it.”

Dean brought his chin to his chest and pushed. “Oh God!”

“You’re doing good, Dean.” Sam smiled.

He took a deep breath and pushed again. “You can see the head, Dean.”

“God…Dammit!” Dean groaned.

“Few more pushes, Dean.” Sam spoke when Dean took a few calming breathes. “You’re doing so good.”

“It hurts, so fucking much.” Dean panted holding back a push.

“She’s crowning, Dean. I need you to push.” Cas looked up at his friend. “You can rest for a little while after the first twin is out.”

“I’m not doing this ever again!” Dean yelled bearing down.

“This delivery is twice as painful as a normal delivery.” Sam informed.

“SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! YOU FORCED ME INTO THIS!” Dean yelled as he stopped pushing.

“I know, I’m sorry, Dean, I really am. We did it, though. It worked. We killed Lilu.” Sam tried to smile even though he didn’t even know if Dean was paying attention from the look on his face.

“Cas, tell me what going on…” Dean groaned letting his head fall back on the bed.

“You’re not going to like it, Dean. You’re at the widest part of her head. I don’t want you pushing for a little bit. Let the contractions do their job. Focus on your breathing.” Cas rubbed the top of Dean’s knee.

“No, no, no, no, Cas…” Dean shook his head with his eyes closed.

“You’re going to tear. Try to relax and breathe.” Cas replied without missing a beat. Dean looked over to his brother giving him pleading looks for help.

“I’m sorry, Dean. There’s nothing I can do. You can squeeze the life out of my hand if you want.” That’s exactly what he planned on doing.

Dean tilted his head back and arched his back up. “Nngh, make it stop.” Dean begged.

“Dean, you need to calm down. Just focus on your breathing.” Sam suggested, not liking this side of his older brother.

“You try being in labor for over 36 hours!” Dean yelled.

Sam leaned over until he was inches away from Dean’s face. “If you don’t calm down you are going to harm the baby girls you have been trying to save for the past 9 months. I’m going to need you to calm down, right now, and focus on relaxing your body and breathe.”

Dean never took his eyes away from Sam as he took a few deep breathes then moved his glance to Cas. “Ok, Dean, one more big push and she should slide right out.” Cas smiled.

Dean sat up and let go of Sam’s hand and pushed as hard as he could. He held himself up with his hands. Seconds past and Sam watched as a wave of relief washed over Dean’s face as he blinked open his eyes and panted out a puff of air with a hint of a smile. Sam put a couple pillow behind him and Dean laid back on them.

“Here she is.” Cas laid the first baby girl on Dean’s chest.

Dean smiled let the infant grasp his index finger. “Hi there, Ducky, I’m your Daddy.”

“Ducky?” Sam questioned handing Dean a baby blanket.

“We didn’t want to call them the babies or the twins or we decided that right baby was ducky and left baby was chicky. This is Ducky, that’s her nickname anyway.” Dean spoke softly.

“So what’s her name?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Dean passed her off to Sam. “Can you clean her off while the next one comes?”

_**^ &%$#%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#%^&** _

It took an hour before the second baby showed signs of ready to come out. So Dean slept for that hour peacefully for the time being. During that time Sam had to talk with Cas about the time at this house with Dean.

“So Cas, how was it sharing a house with Dean?” Sam smiled rocking the infant in his arms.

Cas smiled. “It has been fine. Dean is actually a very organized, neat and tidy person. I know that close to the end of the pregnancy he began to nest and clean the place, but even before we figured out he was pregnant he kept the house clean. On our first day in the house he told me to take my shoes off and keep them by the front door.”

“What about sharing a bed with that guy?”

“It wasn’t bad at all. I never slept every night but when I did it was great. I would wake up and he would be pressed up against me with his head on my chest and arms draped over my stomach…with a drool puddle staining my shirt. On nights that I didn’t sleep he would slowly make his way to put his head in my lap. It was actually kinda nice.” Cas smiled.

“I know Dean is a complainer. Did you ever get fed up over his complaining?” Sam rolled his eyes.

“All of his complaining was justified. I could sense the twins all the time. They loved to press up against his back, causing him a lot of discomfort. Other than that he didn’t complain much. I think he didn’t want to me to do much for him just because he was pregnant.” Cas shrugged. “I mean he hated me doing so much for him towards the end because he couldn’t bend down or move around like he used too.”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t think you see me trying to find anything in his hunt that I could hold against Dean to tell his daughters when they get older. Did you really enjoy all of the time with Dean throughout the whole pregnancy?”

“Oh God, no.” Cas scoffed, stunning Sam from the sudden outburst of emotion from Cas. “This whole case has been stressful, not only for Dean. It was my job to keep him calm. That was so damn hard. He had nightmares, panic attacks, mood swings and he was terrified. He turned to me for comfort. I’ve seen the best and worst of Dean. I’m honestly just glad he trusted me enough to be so comfortable around me.”

Sam nodded and got up, set the baby girl in her bassinet and grabbed a glass of water. AS he entered the room he noticed Dean was waking up and Cas was talking to Dean. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Cas helped Dean sit up and rubbed his belly.

“The contractions are already intense.” Dean groaned; his voice heavy with sleep. “Shouldn’t be long.”

Sam walked over to the bed and set down his water on the side table. “Hey Dean, you feeling alright?”

Dean looked over at Sam with a grimace. “I’ll be better in a little while.”

“Ready to push, Dean.” Cas asked. “She’s fully dilated and starting to crown”

“Oh God.” Dean groaned as he finished pushing.

“You’re doing good, Dean.” Sam coaxed as Dean began going at it again.

“Nngh…” Dean gasped as the tiny baby girl left his body. Cas was silent. He grabbed the second blanket, cut the cord and rushed out of the room without even looking at Dean or Sam. Dean blinked in confusion. “Cas…where…what are you doing?”

Sam lifted Ducky out of her bassinet and moved her over into Dean’s arms. He looked at his younger brother in confusion but took his daughter anyway. “I’m going to check on Cas and see what’s going on. I want you to start feeding Ducky.”

Sam walked out of the room once he knew Dean was focusing on his daughter and not Cas. He walked where he heard Cas’s voice, which was the bathroom. Before he entered he listened to what CAs was saying. “Aww, don’t cry baby girl, I know you’re cold, but Papa’s going to make you all warm again. I got to get your body temperature back to normal. You were gone for a few minutes, but now you’re ok.”

Sam slowly opened the door and saw Cas wrapping a diaper around the tiny squirming baby’s waist. “Cas? What’s going on?”

“I’m cleaning this little chicky right here.” Cas smiled rubbing her chest with a clean towel.

“I heard you in here, Cas. What were you telling her? And don’t play dumb with me.” Sam pointed walking all the way in the bathroom and shutting the door.

Cas sighed and looked down at the baby and then to Sam. “Ok, fine. I revived her. I figured out everything. Jennifer wasn’t the one who got Dean pregnant. That was Nicole, but she is a white magic only wiccan. She gives life to the men or women who want it desperately after having 2 or more abortions. Lilu was killing the babies with the poison during the labor. Since you killed her before Dean had the twins she only got one, but I saved her.”

“What do you mean had 2 or more abortions?” Sam looked shocked. “Dean doesn’t fit the requirements. He’s had 3 miscarriages, but no abortions.”

“Sam…”

“No. Dean told me on the phone that he has had 3 mis—“

“Abortions.” Cas interrupted. Sam shook his head in disbelief. “I know it hard to hear. When Dean was 16, John found out Dean was pregnant after he had a bad bout of morning sickness. John forced the abortions. Right before he came and got you from Sanford the man who got Dean pregnant forced another abortion. Then he was killed by those hellhounds…There was no escaping that passing.”

“No, Cas, no, Dean wouldn’t lie to me. Dad wouldn’t kill an innocent unborn child and Dean doesn’t take shit from anybody.” Sam replied holding back tears.

Cas lifted the tiny infant into his arms. “She’s so much tinier than her sister. She’s perfectly healthy and will grow like a weed soon.”

“Cas….why would he lie to me…to me.” Sam whimpered.

“Some things you just don’t want to tell other because of what they might think of you. When Dean was 16, you were around 12, you were just starting to help out with hunts. John was a lot harder on Dean then he was on you. When he found out Dean was pregnant that would mean Dean would be off his game and/or slip up and get her or killed…or even worse, get you hurt or killed.”

They heard the doorbell. Sam looked at the angel bouncing the infant in his arms. “I’ll get it.” He walked to the front door and open it to reveal two police officers. He blinked and smiled. “Oh thank God.”

He moved away from the door as they entered. “This woman broke into my brothers and brother in laws house and came at us with a gun. My brother was in labor in the bedroom with his husband and the midwife and I had to do something. She was going to shoot me and then shot my brother and his husband…so I shot her.” Sam panicked.

“Is everyone ok?” One of the officers said as Cas walked into the room with a serious face. In a matter of seconds the body was gone, the officers vanished and Cas turned to Sam.

“Dude, what the Hell just happened?”

“I destroyed the body, the windexed the neighborhoods minds from ever hearing the gun shots, as well as the officers minds, and moved the officers back to their station.” Cas answered matter a factly. “No one would ever believe that a 5’4”, 130 lb, girl like Jennifer could take you down.”

Sam nodded. “Thanks, Cas. “ He scratched the back of his neck. “I’m going to go clear my head.”

“Wait, Sam, don’t tell me that you’re still upset over what I told you? There are some things that you change the words around to change the mood you want to express.”

“You don’t understand, Cas. I’m going back to my motel room. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sam sighed and walked away.

_**& ^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*** _

Cas walked into the bedroom. Dean’s eyes instantly connected with his. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Cas replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean gently bounced the infant in his arms, who was latched onto him, feeding.

“He went back to the motel.”

“What? Why?”

“The second twins was dead for a few minutes because of Lilu so I revived her. Sam was asking questions and I had found out that Lilu doesn’t impregnate. Nicole, our neighbor, is a wiccan and got you pregnant because she knows about your…abortions. Lilu didn’t like that so she kills the baby so those people can never have babies.”

“You told Sam about—“

“Yes, he didn’t take it very well.” Cas nodded.

Dean smirked and looked down at his daughter. “Yeah, that’s Sam for you. If he doesn’t like the answers you give him he argues. He’ll come around.”

“I was thinking that tomorrow we could go down and put the girls up for adoption then we can pack up our things and go back to hunting.”

Dean looked at Cas. “No.”

Cas was shocked at Dean response. “What?”

“I can’t do it, Cas. I can’t go back to our old life. You and Sam keep saying that we don’t have to hunt anymore. You saved me from breaking the first seal and Sam killed Lilith without demon blood and killed Ruby before things got all kinds of ugly. These are our daughters and I don’t want to raise them like my Dad did with me and Sam.” Dean smiled. “I’m a Daddy, now. I’m not a hunter no more.”

Cas nodded. “You’re right. I’ll go over to the motel and stay with Sam and tell him that you’re out and he can have a normal life now.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” Dean took Cas’s hand.

“You said it yourself, Dean. We’re just platonic best friends, nothing more.”

 **Dean** chuckled. “Cas, you stopped being my platonic best friend when I hit my second trimester.” Cas frowned. “You became more than that; a boyfriend…a husband. There were parts in my pregnancy when I was just about to go down on you right then and there.”

Cas blushed. “You mean that, Dean?”

“You’re a Daddy now, Cas.” Dean smiled.

“Papa, you’re the Daddy, I’ll be the Papa.” Cas took the little infant from Dean’s arms who had passed out from a long day of being born into the world.

“We should get some sleep. If you are feeling up for it tomorrow we can head over to Sam’s motel room and talk with him.”

Dean shook his head. “He’ll talk about it when he’s up for it. Right now I just want to spend time you.”

_**& ^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

_**2 YEARS LATER…** _

Dean stood in front of a floor length mirror and fixed his collar. He heard the door open in run two bouncing little girls. They ran over to him and he scooped them into his arms and hoisted them onto his hips. He smiled and faced the mirror again. “What do you think girls? Does Daddy look good?”

“Yeah!” They squealed.

He laughed. “Come on, you two, let’s get you dressed in something pretty.”

“No, Dean, I can get them dressed, you finish getting ready.” Jo walked over to him.

“Go check on Cas, Jo, I’ve got them.” Dean set them on the bed. “Alright, Miss Eleanor Scarlet, I brought you a pretty pink dress that Papa loves so much on you. Let’s get you into a fresh diaper and into the pretty outfit.”

“No diaper.” She whined.

“I know, baby, I know you hate diapers, but ducky, Daddy and Papa don’t want you or Rosemary to have an accident today.” She pouted as Dean wrapped the diaper through the toddlers legs. “Don’t pout, Ducky. Daddy doesn’t like you upset.” Dean leaned forwards and placed kisses all over his face and neck, listening to her squeals of laughter.

He pulled away and slipped tights on his eldest of the two twins legs and then pulled the dress over her head. He slipped simple little back slippers on the girls feet. He did the same thing to Eleanor’s sister Rosemary. She wore a purple dress. “You two look so cute.” Dean cooed .

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day where Dean Winchester actually uses the word cute.” Sam walked through the door.

“I thought you were keeping Cas from pulling his hair out?” Dean lifted the two girls into his arms again.

“Jo took over for a little while. Cas really can’t stand being away from you for long.” Sam laughed taking Rosemary from Dean. “Hey, there, baby girl.”

“Now look who is cooing.” Dean smiled. “Elle, isn’t Uncle Sammy crazy.”

“Unca Sammy!” She squealed.

“Sam, Dean?” Ellen knocked once on the door, poking her head in the door.

“Hey Ellen.” They both said.

“I was going to go take the twins for a little while.” She smiled.

“Taking my babies away.” Dean’s eyes went wide. Only Sam noticed the slight panic run through Dean’s brain.

“Dean, This is Ellen we’re talking about. Her and Bobby were going to look after then until everything is ready.” Sam spoke.

He blinked and nodded and smiled. “Yeah, yeah, right.”

She walked over to the boys. She lifted Rosemary out of Sam’s hands and Elle out of Dean’s. “Me and the girls are going to get our hair done before Bobby gets here.”

Sam watched as Dean’s stared at Ellen until she was outta of the room. “They’re just going to get their hair done, right?” Dean looked at Sam still wide eyed.

“Yes, this is Ellen you’re talking about here, Dean. Lilu is dead. No one is going to try to take them away from you.”

“I don’t know that.” Dean replied.

“I know you haven’t let the twins out of your sight for 2 years, Dean. You’re going to have to let other people help you and Cas take care of them.”

“I know, I know.” Dean nodded.

Sam smiled. “They are perfectly fine. You are a perfect father to Eleanor and Rosemary.”

“That’s not true, Sam. I’m barely getting by, even with Cas.” Dean shook his head.

Sam looked down at his hands. “No, Dean, you’re doing perfect. Whatever you are doing, you’re doing it right since they are happy.”

“They’re already 2, Sammy. They are growing up so fast. I mean right now they are Potty Training and learning their words. Soon they are going to be learning to drive and flirting with boys…or girls.”

“Live in the now, Dean. Right now, you have two beautiful 2 year old girls who love their Daddy. I mean you, Dean Winchester, the man who killed a Wendigo with only a flare gun. The man who killed a power demon running that coven or single handedly fought ghost and zombies on Halloween, while I fought Samhain. This man in front of me, who has saved the world multiple times is wrapped around his daughters fingers.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, they are spoiled little tots, but I love’em to death.”

Sam patted Dean’s shoulder and stood. “Come on, man, today’s your big day, don’t wanna be late.”

“That’s going to be a question I don’t wanna answer when the girls get older.”

“What do you mean?”

Dean stood. “The question about why we are in yours and Papa’s wedding photo?”

“Have an answer for when that question comes up.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*(OP** _

It was a small wedding. Just a few friends. They had it at Bobby’s house.

Bobby was the official and said what he was supposed to say…with his own twist. “Dean, you wanna take this Idjit has your husband…finally?”

“Hell yes.” Dean smiled as everyone smirked and the twins squealing in Jo and Ellen’s arms.

“Cas, I know you wanna marry this dumb Idjit over here, so why don’t ya just say yes already.” Bobby grumbled.

“Of course, I would love to marry Dean.” Cas smiled.

Bobby stared at Cas. “Are you waiting for an invitation? Kiss the Idjit…you Idjit.”

Cas leaned forward and placed his lips to Dean’s and cupped the man’s cheek. During the kiss all they heard was two little girls squeal. “YaY!”

Dean cupped Cas’s jaw and broke the kiss with a big smile. He pulled away and looked at the two girls. Jo and Ellen set the two on the ground. They charged at the two men. Dean and Cas both dropped two their knees and accepting the little body running at them. They scoop the girls up and stood. Dean blew a raspberry into Rosemary’s cheek and Cas gave a big kiss to Eleanor’s cheek.

_**& ^%$#%^&*^%$#%^&*^%$#%^&*(** _

_**2 YEARS LATER…** _

“Daddy?” A girl pocked her head into the bedroom. “Are you up, Daddy?”

Dean looked over at the door. “Yeah, Elle, I’m up. I’m just cleaning the bedroom.”

“Papa told me to tell you to stop cleaning and spend some time watching a movie with us.”

“I’m almost done, Ducky.” Dean began to slowly bend down to pick up the blanket on the ground. Eleanor and Rosemary run into the room and grab the blanket and threw it on the bed.

“Come on, Daddy!” Rosemary whined.

“Alright, alright, Let Daddy just go to the bathroom first. “

“Daddy!” They both whined.

“Are you two really whining over your baby brother forcing me to go to the bathroom every 5 five minutes?” Dean scoffed.

“YES!” They spoke in unison.

“It’s annoying.” Rosemary crossed her arms over her chest.

“I second that. I can’t help it.” Dean laughed.

“Alright, girls, quit bugging your father.” Cas walked into the room.

“But Papa, you said he was going to watcha movie with us.” Elle pouted.

“Well, Papa forgot how Daddy acted during the last few weeks in his pregnancy.” Cas replied.

The girls both pouted. “But you promised.” Rosemary spoke.

Dean laughed. “Rosie suck the lip in, someone might trip over it.”

She huffed and stormed out of the room. Dean followed after her. “Rosie.” Her door slammed. “Rosemary.” Dean opened the door to her room. He entered the shut the door behind him. She was on the floor sitting with her back facing the door. He waddled over to her and lifted her by her armpits and plopped her on the bed so she was facing him. “Rosemary, what was all of that about?”

She didn’t look at Dean. He saw tears bubbling up in her eyes.

“What’s wrong, Rosie?” Dean went to wipe the tears from her eyes but she freaked out. She screamed and choked out a sob swatting her father’s hand away and scooting away from him on the bed. “Rosie, what has gotten into you?”

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I don’t want a baby brother! I HATE HIM!” She screamed.

Dean sat on the bed and scooted closer to her. “Honey, you don’t hate him. You haven’t even met him yet.” He reached out his hand to pull her close but she screamed again.

“I DO HATE HIM! You don’t pay any attention to me EVER! I HATE HIM!” Tears streamed down her red face. “I don’t wanna baby brother! I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU!”

“Rosie, baby, you’re going to love your baby brother.” Dean replied to Rosemary. She frown as Dean reached over to her. And that’s when Rosie hand smacked the side of Dean’s face. She quick got off the bed and ran out of the room crying for Cas. Dean stood from the bed and gripped his stomach as the little baby boy kicked. He walked into his and Cas’s bedroom and laid down on the bed.

He listened to the cries of his youngest daughter. He couldn’t understand what she or Cas were saying but it hurt his heart that Rosemary hated her un born baby brother already. After about an hour Cas entered the room with a puffy eyed girl in his arms. “Daddy, there’s somebody here who wants to apologize.”

Dean sat up and Rosemary crawl on the bed over to her father and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m sorry I hit you Daddy. I don’t hate you. I don’t hate my baby brother either. I’m sorry.”

Dean rubbed her back. “It’s ok.”

Rose looked at Cas for a second for guidance. He nodded and she brought her attention back to Dean. “I didn’t mean the things I said. I was being selfish and I’ll never do it again.”

Dean smiled. “Honey, I forgive you. I just hope you know that the next time you hurt someone, me and Papa won’t hesitate to pop you. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior. We do not hit. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She nodded as Dean wiped away her tears.

“Now, do you know what sounds lovely?” Dean got off the bed and pulled Rosemary into his arms.

“What?” She sniffed.

“Laying on the couch and watching a movie.” Dean smiled.

_**& ^%$#%^&*^%$#@$%^&*^%$#%^&*** _

“I hate you.” Dean said pacing the kitchen one morning before the girls woke up.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Cas took a swig of his coffee. “This labor is going 10x times better than last time.”

Dean gripped the counter and leaned forward. He took a deep breath a few times and muffled a groan. “My water broke half an hour ago and the contraction have only gotten more intense.”

“Good, that means things are progressing.” Cas smiled standing a cleaning out his mug.

“Babe, I understand that you don’t need sleep, because you’re an angel, which is lovely because you can take care of the kids at night when I was at wits end some nights. I haven’t had any sleep because I have been in labor all night and have been in a lot of pain. Right now, can you show me a little compassion and empathy…or sympathy?”

Cas nodded. “Of course. I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t think about that fact. Would you like to lay on the couch for a little while. The girl should be waking soon.”

“This is less irritating than last time. It’s not as painful as last time but definitely up there.” Dean grumbled as he walked towards the couch as Cas followed.

“I’ll call Sam and get him to pick up the girls and take them out for the day.” Cas pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Sam is not in town.” Dean flopped down on the couch without a hint of grace.

“What about Bobby?”

“Covering my shift.” Dean replied without missing a beat.

“Ellen?”

“Roadhouse.”

“Jo.”

“Also Roadhouse.”

“Jody?”

“Police officer.”

Cas pointed. “They have school.”

“It’s Saturday.” Dean grimaced. “Mmmm, Cas, we’re stuck with them. Dammit, they are the least of our worries. Contractions, big one.”

“Daddy? Papa?” They heard. Well, mostly Cas heard.

“Good Morning Elle, Rosie.” Cas smiled softly.

“What’s wrong with Daddy? Is he hurting?” Elle asked.

“Yeah, is the baby hurting Daddy?” Rosie asked standing behind her sister.

“Ellen, Rosemary, remember when I told you Daddy was gonna have your brother at home?” Cas asked walking over to his daughters leaving Dean alone. “Well, today is that day. We were going to have Uncle Sammy pick you up, but he is out of town so your are going to experience Daddy have the baby.”

“Can we help Daddy?” Rosie asked.

“Of course, Chicky.”

The twins ran over to Dean who was leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. They carefully got onto the couch and snuggled up against their Daddy and rubbed his belly. Dean blinked open his eyes and look on either side on him at his daughters. “Good morning, girls.”

“We’re going to help you not hurt, Daddy.” Ellen informed.

“Thanks you, Ducky.” Dean smiled. It was going to be a long day.

_**& *^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

Dean managed to let the girls stay around him for around an hours before things got too bad. He sat on the couch with his head tilted back and both hands on either side of his belly. “Nngh.” Dean groaned.

The contractions had gotten more intense and closer together and Cas could tell Dean was having a hard tie showing too much pain with Ellen and Rosemary around. Cas crouched down in front of his daughters and took their hand. “Elle, Rosie, I think it might be time for you to go to your bedrooms.”

“But…” Ellen started.

“No, buts, Ellen.” Cas interrupted. “Daddy isn’t feeling good and he doesn’t want to have to watch his language and his volume.”

“Yes, Papa.” They both nodded and walked away.

Cas watched as Dean’s face tensed up when he knew they were gone. “God, Cas they are so close.” Dean gasped at the end of a contraction.

“You wanna go up to the bedroom?” Cas asked as he stood to his feet.

“Please?” Dean began to stand.

Cas took Dean’s hand as they walked towards the bedroom. He noticed that Dean was shaking. He was starting to worry why Dena was acting worse this time than the first time. He shook that thought off as they entered the bedroom and Dean paced the floor. 20 minutes later Dean gave birth to their son, Ethan Grey Winchester.

Cas went to clears his son’s airways and clean him up and change him, when he came back Dean was unconscious, bleeding. He quickly set Ethan in the bassinet and ran over to Dean. His eyes were open and staring blankly into nothingness. Cas gave him a once over and discovered he was hemorrhaging. He tried to use his healing powers but it wasn’t working. That’s when he heard a females voice. “Castiel?”

The distraught angel looked up to see a young red head; Anna. “Anna, what’s going on?”

Time had stopped. “You knew this was going to happen, Castiel.”

“I thought I saved him.” Cas whimpered cupped Dean’s unconscious head. “I thought I stopped it from happening.”

Anna walked over to Cas. “You saw Dean die from hemorrhaging before you went on that case. So you did everything so that wouldn’t happen. You even lied to Sam and Dean about what really happened that night.”

“I did what I had to do. Dean hardly even noticed.” Cas was about to cry in disbelief.

“You told everyone that Rosemary was dying, but in real life…Dean was hemorrhaging fast and you healed him and lied.”

“No, please…” CAs begged.

“You can’t change fate…you can postpone it but you can’t change it.” Anna shook her head. “In reality, Castiel, you made things a lot worse. Instead of Ellen and Rosemary never knowing their father, they now have a baby brother and have the memory of losing their father forever in their brain.”

“I’ll do it, bring us back to the day before the case.”

“It’s too late, Castiel.” Anna frowned.

“I’ll do what you asked, Anna. I can’t lose Dean, ever. If it means losing my daughters.”

Anna huffed. “Fine. You get one chance, make it right.” She snapped her fingers.

_*** &^%$^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

Dean’s eyes shot open and he was gasping from air as he launched himself into sitting position on his bed in his and Sam’s motel room. He coughed at the sudden intake of air. The bedside lamp flicked on. “Dean? You alright?”

“Yeah…just a—weird dream.” Dean ran a hand down his face.

“Hell nightmare?” Sam asked kicking his legs over the side of the bed.

“No, just a freaky dream.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Sam asked halfheartedly knowing Dean wasn’t going to share his feelings.

“We were on a case. A witch hunt. We had to go undercover. Me and Cas lived together in a house as a fake couple so I could get pregnant by the witch and we could kill it.”

“That is weird. I don’t understand why the sudden startled awake huffing and puffing.”

Dean ran his hands down his chest and stomach and felt the flatness of his abs. “It felt so real.”

“How was it a bad dream?” Sam was confused.

“It wasn’t bad…not until I woke up.” Dean shook his head. “I was dying and Cas couldn’t save me. Everything went black and then…I woke up.”

“I’m sorry, man. How about we get a few more hours of shut eye and then you can drive aimlessly on the roads all day.”

“I have to go clear my head.” Dean stood and pulled on his jacket and grabbed his boots.

“Dean, it’s 4 in the morning, where are you going to go?” Sam stood from the bed.

“I can’t just go to sleep after a dream like that. I won’t be gone long. I just need some air.” Dean rushed out of the motel room and got in his car and drove for an hours before stopping in a field and sitting on the hood of his car staring blankly at the early morning sky. He heard the sound of wings, he knew someone was with him. “You wanna tell me what was up with that dream?”

“I don’t know what you’re—“

“Don’t lie to me, Castiel. I’ve been around the block long enough to know that a dream that vivid was not really a dream.” He looked over at the angel standing beside him.

Cas half smiled. “You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, Dean.”

Dean slid off the hood and stood facing Cas. The angel noticed that his facial expression was not one of love, happiness, kindness, or softness. It was tense, serious, angry, sad. His eyes were water and close to overflowing with tears. “You killed those two girls and that baby boy.”

“I didn’t kill them, they were never born.” Cas informed.

“You changed reality so you could save me but letting those two beautiful girls never be born.”

“I did it for you, Dean. I did all of it for you.” Cas answered sternly.

“What is the up side of me being alive?” Dean shot back. “If I had died years ago, Dad, Sam, Ash, and Pamela would be alive. I wouldn’t have had to sell my soul to save Sammy. Dad wouldn’t have sold his soul for me. I would have died and everything would have been perfect.” The tears escaped his eyes.

“Don’t say that, Dean. That’s not true.” Cas spoke regretting his decisions.

“No, Cas! You erased those two girls…our daughters from existence. How could you do something like that! I’m not worth that.” Dean wiped his eyes in anger.

“You are worth it, Dean. I would do anything for you. You were going to die…”

“THEN LET ME DIE!”

“I won’t do that.” Dean pulled out of the back his pants revealing his favorite gun. He looked at Cas and the angel got the message. “Dean, this is suicidally reckless. Don’t do this. You don’t wanna do this.”

“You don’t know how I feel, Castiel.” Dean spat out. “You try living with the feeling of a better life, with the man you love and their children and then losing it all and go back to hunting and never getting out! That was mine and Sam’s one chance of a normal life!”

Cas took a few steps forward and gently took the gun out of Dean’s hand, flipped the safety on and dropped it to the ground. In one swift move his leaned forward and connected his lips with Deans as he cupped Dean’s jawline. Cas pulled away and smiled as tears fell from Dean’s eyes. “I love you, too, Dean.”

“I want a family, Cas. I wanted those girls so bad, it’s hurts.” Dean replied softly.

“I know. I’m sorry, I truly am, Dean.”

“I want to get out of hunting, Cas. If I get out, Sam will get out. We can be together and start a family and never look at hunting ever again.”

Cas frowned. “I can’t, Dean. I’m under strict order to go back up to Heaven.”

“I’ll wait for you to come back.” Dean remarked.

“I’ll be gone for a very long time.” Cas replied.

“I can wait, Cas.” Dean nodded so sure of himself.

Cas shook his head and took Dean’s hand. “Dean, I’m not coming back. I have orders to go up to Heaven and stay there for many centuries. I have to help rebuild was is left of Heaven.” Dean snapped his hand away from Cas. “Go find Jo. Get her out of the hunting life. Get married, have some babies. Grow old together. Share a Heaven. I’ll be waiting for you when you get there.”

Dean licked his lips and held back tears. He took a step forward and caught Cas’s lips with his one last time. Cas pulled away. “Don’t go.” Dean whispered.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas pecked Dean’s lips once more.

“I love you, Castiel.”

“I know.” Cas smiled. “I love you, too, Dean.”

_Like that Cas was gone leaving Dean alone standing by his beloved Impala._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the finale of this story. Enjoy :)

Dean didn’t say more than 3 words. He walked into the motel and his duffel. He looked at Sam with puffy red eyes. Sam stood and was about to say something when Dean interrupted him. “Pack your crap.”

Sam tried to ask him what was wrong, but Dean wasn’t budging. They drove until the Impala ran out of gas and a few bathroom breaks, but Dean never said a word. He blared his music as they barreled down the no star highway.

It was late by the time they got to their location and Sam had concocted plenty of questions. Once Dean parked Sam spoke. “Dean, why are we at the Roadhouse? It’s closed. We can come back in the morning.”

Dean didn’t even look at Sam. He just got out of the car and walked over to the door and banged on the door. Sam had noticed that Dean’s eyes were still puffy. He knew that Dean hadn’t stopped to sleep any or let Sam drive at all, but had Dean been crying while Sam was asleep. Sam grabbed the duffels from the trunk as he watched Ellen open the door.

“Dean? What the Hell are you doing her so late?” She said as Dean pushed her aside gently and made his way across the bar to the back.

Sam walked over to the building with the two duffels in his hands. “Hey, Ellen. Can we use those extra beds you have?”

“Sure, sure, what’s wrong with Dean?” Elle pointed back to the back in the direction Dean had gone.

“Hell if I know...He hasn’t spoken more than a few words in 2 days. He woke up from a weird dream at like 5 the other day and left and came back with red, puffy, tear-stained eyes and told me to pack my crap and now we’re here.”

“We’ll get some rest and we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Ellen nodded.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

Dean walked around the place until he found the right room. He stood in the doorway to find Jo sitting up in bed with a concerned look on her face. She was woken up by the banging on the door. “Dean?” She knew he was upset. She quickly got to her feet and while Dean took a few steps inside. He fell into her arms and buried his head in the crook of her neck. A sob left his lips. “Shh, shhh, everything’s ok. You’re ok. I’ve got you.”

Jo got Dean’s shoes off and they laid in bed for hours not talking, not sleeping but just looking at each other. At the moment it wasn’t romantic, it was comforting. It wasn’t until 6 in the morning before Dean said anything.

“Jo…”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry I kept you up all night.” Dean ran his fingers through her hair.

“It’s fine, you were upset.” Jo smiled. “Do you wanna sleep for a little while?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

_***( &^%$%#$^&*(&^%$#$^&*()_** _

By 10 everybody was up. Dean and Jo were the last to enter the bar. Sam was sitting on a barstool eating breakfast with Ellen on the other side of the counter setting two plates in the next two spots.

Sam looked over at Dean. “You wanna tell me about why we rushed over here?”

Dean sat down beside his brother but didn’t look at him. “So, Ellen how have you been?”

“Same old, same old. I’ve been worried about you boys.” She smiled. “What brings y’all by on such a short notice?”

“Just a visit.” Dean replied looking down at his food.

“You seemed upset last night…you alright?” She asked setting down his rag and placing her hands on his hips.

“I’m fine.” Dean shrugged not making eye contact with anyone.

“Dean…”

“I’m fine.” Dean stood from his seat. “Just a weird dream.”

“Again? Tonight?” Sam asked.

Dean walked outside stuffing his hand in his pockets. Sam looked back at Ellen and Jo. “Is Dean alright? I know something happened because he came into my room last night and sobbed in my arms. We ended up laying in my bed until 6 then we fell asleep for a few hours.”

“I don’t know. Let me go talk with him.” Sam stood and jogged out the door. He thought Dean would have walked a ways away but surprisingly he was sitting on the trunk of the Impala looking down at the ground. He walked over to his brother. “Hey man.”

Dean looked up at Sam. He was teary eyed. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked rough. “Hey.” Dean’s voice sounded worn and run down.

“You wanna tell me what’s been up with you the last few days?” Sam asked sitting down beside Dean.

“Not really.” Dean cleared his throat.

“Well, tough, you’ve been crying more than a teenage girl who was dumped by her boyfriend who she is in love with.” Sam tried to make a joke.

“Yeah, you’re right. I have been crying like a girl who just got dumped by a boy she was love with.” Dean nodded.

“What it the dream that got you this upset? I mean going undercover as a fake gay couple with your best friend is one thing, but it’s another story if you have to get pregnant.”

“It’s not that…well it kinda is, but it’s not all of it.” Dean shook his head.

“If it’s wanting to start a family, I get it. With Lilith dead and the seals not being broken we have the chance to get out before we break he world again.” Sam offered. “I can finally go to college and you can find a girl to marry and start a family.”

“You’re right, Sammy.”

“Is that why you drove us here? To be with Jo?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, to be with Jo.” Dean repeated.

“We should probably call Cas and tell him we’re getting out of hunting.” Sam smiled and patted Dean’s shoulder.

Dean stared blankly straight ahead. “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“We can’t reach Cas, anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We can’t reach Cas because he’s in Heaven now.”

“Let’s never stopped us before.”

“Cas is never coming back.” Dean flicked his eyes towards Sam. “He is rebuilding Heaven and won’t be back for many centuries. He can _never_ come back; not in our lifetime.”

Dean began to walk away from Sam. “Dean, wait, please just tell me why you are acting like this?”

Dean jolted to a stop and whipped around to his younger brother. “My bo—best friend told me that Heaven ordered him to go back to Heaven forever, when he spent the last year rebelling all of that for me…for us. Now, he’s gone. He left. _Forever._ I will never be able to talk to him, or see him, ever again.”

Sam stood there frozen by the things Dean said. His brother stormed off down the road as Sam watched. That would be the last time Dean and Sam would speak about that subject.

_*** &^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

_**10 Years Later…** _

“Elle it’s time to wake up.” Dean flicked on the light to her bedroom. “You gotta get ready for school.”

“Good morning, Daddy.” Elle said.

“Good morning.” Dean sat down on her bed. “Hop into the clothes Mommy helped you pick out so you can head downstairs to eat breakfast and Mommy can do your hair.”

“What about Rosie and Ethan?”

“Daddy doesn’t have to work today so they don’t have to go to day care. You, however, have school to go to, pumpkin.”

“I know, Daddy.” She rubbed her eyes.

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” Dean kissed his 6 year old daughter’s forehead and walked out of the room over to his 3 year daughter’s room. She was sitting up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. “Good morning, baby bird.”

“Daddy.” She called out stretching her arms to him.

Dean scooped her up and kissed his forehead. “You ready to spend the day with Daddy, baby bird?”

“Yeah.” She nodded laying her head on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean walked down the hall and poked his head into the nursery of his little 18 month old son, Ethan. He smiled as he saw his son standing in the crib babbling to himself. “Do I see a little boys head?”

“EEEEE!” Ethan squealed flapping his arms.

“Morning, buddy.” Dean got his two little kids changed and dressed for the day and walked downstairs.

“Babe, I’m taking Elle to school.” Jo called out.

“You sure are taking her in early.” Dean replied back.

“I have to get into work early today. I’ll be home by 5:30. Ellen is going to pick Elle up from school.” Jo said pecking Dean on the lips.

“Guys, guess it’s just you and me.” Dean smiled setting Rosie on the couch and turned on the TV as the doorbell rang. “Rosie, watch TV while Daddy gets the door.”

He walked to the door with Ethan on his hip and was stunned by the face he was met with. “Hello Dean.”

“No.” Dean shook his head.

“Yes, it’s me, Castiel.” He stepped inside as Dean took a step back. He tried to close the gap between him and his former lover, but Dean widened the gap even further. “What are you doing, Dean?”

Dean set his son in the playpen in the living room and pushed Castiel back into the foyer. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you.”

“No, you can’t say that. Not now.” Dean shook his head. “You can’t be here.”

“Dean, I came to be with you again. We can be together again.”

“No, you left. You left me.”

Cas tried to get closer but Dean moved. “I was able to come back down to Earth and see you…and stay.”

“No, you don’t understand, Castiel. You left me 10 years ago. I had to get over you. You bailed out. I prayed to you, Cas, every night.” Dean pointed.

“I know.” The angel sighed.

“You know and you didn’t…What the Hell is wrong with you?” Dean said with his voice rising with anger.

“I had to be there, Dean. I rebelled against Heaven. I had to do penance.”

“You left. You were gone. I was here. You told me to go find Jo and start a family and you were never coming back in my lifetime.”

“I’m back, Dean. Heaven is back in order and things are back to normal, if not better.” Cas tried to smile as he watched Dean shake his head. “We can be together again.”

“No, You left me for Heaven…the assmonkeys who we fought against so Lilith didn’t break Lucifer out of his cage and Sam didn’t have to be the Devils’s vessel. You didn’t have to serve any penance, you saved the world and proved Heaven wrong.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“I love you, Dean. I have never stopped loving you. I didn’t think I was gonna come back but I did.”

“I did love you, Castiel. I love Jo. I went to her like you told me to and I cried in her arms for months. Sammy went to Stanford and found himself a girl. After you left, me and Sam never really talked much. He knew something was wrong and kept his distance. He kept me up to date like normal, but we weren’t the same. We were never the same. We never got to patch things up.” Dean looked down at the ground. “I’m guessing that if you heard all my prayers then you know that Sam died last year. He died on the phone with me. He was stabbed in the stomach by his girlfriend who then slit her own throat. I talked with Sam until he got silent and I heard sirens over the phone and a paramedic informs me that Sam was dead.”

“I did know.” Cas nodded.

“You should have just killed me. You should have just let me died when Ellen and Rosemary were twins and born. Sammy wouldn’t be dead and everything would be perfect.”

“You would be dead.” Cas answered.

“I want to be dead!” Dean blurted out. “Jo tolerates me and is still with me because of the children and the fact of the matter is that she was the thing keeping me from killing myself.”

“That’s not true.” Cas took a step forward and Dean pulled up his shirt sleeves to reveals 10 years’ worth of suffering written down his arms.

“Tell me it’s not true now. When you left you took the part of me that gave a damn. You ruined my life by not letting me forget. I hate you.” Dean yelled. “Get out of my house and never come back.”

Cas lunged forward and caught Dean’s lips with his. He gripped the side of Dean’s face. He pulled away to find Dean wide eyed and frozen still. “Dean, I love you.”

“You need to go.” Dean looked away. Cas didn’t move. He pushed him backwards. “Go!”

“Dean…” Cas started to speak.

“Why haven’t you got the message?” Dean yelled. He heard a little whimper from behind him. He turned his back to Cas and saw his 3 year old daughter standing in the doorway with tear building up in her eyes. Dean ran over to Rosemary. “Come on, baby bird. I’m sorry we scared you.” Dean scooped up the girl and she clung onto him tightly. He looked back at the angel as he put his hand on the back of her head and the other under her butt.

“Goodbye, Dean.” Cas spoke and flew away leaving Dean to comfort his crying daughter. He flew away to a nice and quiet dock and sat down on a bench looking out towards the water. He sat there until he got dark out and he heard the sound of wings behind him. “He hates me, Anna.”

“What did you expect?” She replied sitting down beside him. They both stared off into the water. “But hey, he’s not dead.”

“For how long?”

“A few days. You showing up after saying you would never come back ten years later really affects him.” Anna answered. “I told you, Cas, you can’t change fate.”

Cas looked over at the red haired angel. “Take me back to the witch case. The day the twins were born. I won’t change anything. Dean will hemorrhage and the twins will survive and I will stay a single former angel. Please, Anna, I can’t stand to see Dean like that. He was a shell of the man I pulled out of Hell. I’ll let him die peaceful and not in pain like this.”

“Castiel…”

“Please, I’m begging you. That wasn’t Dean I came back to. The Dean I knew died when I left and died when Sam did.”

“So you will let Dean die giving birth to the twins?”

“Yes.”

“Castiel…”

Cas shook his head with tears in his eyes. “I can’t let him die. I have seen every angle of this situation and it’s never good. I would rather die, than to watch Dean…suffer.”

“Castiel, you’re an angel. When Dean passes you can raise the children and put stories in their head of Dean. When you’re ready you can go up to Heaven and see him whenever you want. He will be happy in every way you look at it up there.”

Cas looked straight into Anna’s eyes. “Take us back to the beginning of the whole case.”

“No, Castiel…”

“I know who the witch is. Once Dean get pregnant, I can kill her and we can go to the hospital and he can have them there safely.”

She shook her head. “There will be a car accident. Dean doesn’t survive.”

“I’ll take Dean’s place. I’ll carry the babies to term and Dean will kill her.”

“The witch would kill Dean.”

“There has to be something.” Cas begged. “Anything.”

“You know the answer to that, Castiel.”

Cas nodded. “Take Sam and Dean back to the day of the case. I won’t be there when they call.”

“You’re making the right choice, Castiel.” Anna remarked.

“I doesn’t feel like it. Feels like I’m leaving my true love.”

“Dean is not your true love. He is mean to be with Jo. Angel and Human can’t be together.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*()_(*&^%$#@$%^&*(** _

“Why do I have to do it? Why can’t you and Cas do it?” Dean pouted as Sam pulled into a parking space by their motel room.

“Dean, we have to find this witch. We have no leads, so we have to be bait…me and Cas aren’t as close as you and Cas. I mean Cas is like your best friend. That’s good enough. Once we find the bitch you can shoot her and you and Cas can go back to being platonic.” Sam pulled himself out of the Impala.

“Sam, you know the witch only appears nine months after she puts a spell on her victim. In the past 7 years 8 couples magically got pregnant and had a baby and the days the baby was born it gets kidnapped and the person in the couple who had the baby gets their reproductive organs ripped out through the opening.” Dean opened the motel door and sat on his claimed bed. “I don’t want that to happen to me…or Cas.”

“Why do you think it would be you it would happen to?” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean played with his shirt hem. “I mean, I’m a carrier and we don’t know if Cas can even carry kids or if his vessel was a carrier…”

“Why don’t you go ahead and pray to him and then we can talk.” Sam sat down on the table.

Dean shut his eyes. “Hey, Cas, it would be awesome if you could pop down and help us out for a very long drawn out case.”

There was nothing.

“Umm, Cas, this is the part where you fly your feathery ass down here to help. Do you copy?” Dean opened one eye. The room was still only filled by the two Winchesters.

“Maybe he’s just not that into you, Dean.” Sam smirked.

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam responded. “Cas isn’t answering so I think we should call someone to help us, because me and you are definitely not doing that incestuous thing.”

“Who were you thinking of calling?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, genuinely disappointed Cas never showed.

“Jo. She’s a great hunter, smart, strong, female, and definitely has a thing for you.” Sam winked.

“Hell no. I’m not bring Jo into this. She could get killed at a very vulnerable point.” Dean pointed.

“Who else can you think of that would be willing to do this with you?”

“Why can’t you do it?” Dean moaned

Sam pulled out his phone a called Jo and she agreed and would be there as soon as possible.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()** _

It was early. There was a knock on the door. Dean lifted his head. “Sammmm…”

“Hmmm?”

“Som’one at the d’’r…” Dean mumbled as he started to drift back to sleep. He didn’t hear Sam get up. “Sammmm.”

“Get the fucking door, Dean.” Sam slurred throwing a pillow at him.

He pulled himself out of bed and stumbled blindly over to the door and cracked it open revealing only half his face to the other side. Jo stood there with duffel on her shoulder. “Heya Dean.”

“Jo, it’s 2:30 in the fucking morning.” He opened the door the rest of the way and yawned stepping back.

“I got here as quick as I could.” She set her stuff down quietly.

“I’m going to sleep for another few hours. Make yourself comfortable. I don’t care where you sleep.” Dean ran a hand down his face and entered the bathroom and pissed then head towards the bed.

“Yeah, I’m gonna take a quick shower and then head to bed for a few hours.” Jo nodded grabbing a few things from her duffel.

“Goodnight.” Dean flopped down on the bed and drifted into some sorta semiconscious that he remember Jo come over to his bed and laying down with her and snuggling up against him. He remember wrapping his arms around her, and then he fell into actual sleep.

He woke up alone and where Jo was laying was cold. He sat up and the whole room was empty, even Sam was gone. He grabbed his phone and dialed Sam’s number. It rang twice before he answered. “Dean?”

“Where the Hell are you?”

“Good morning to you, too.”

“I’m serious, Sam. Jo comes in at 2 in the morning and by the time I wake up you and her are gone.”

“Check the clock, Dean.” Sam remarked. Dean glanced at the clock and it read 11:45. “Jo and I woke up and I thought you should get some more shut eye before we start the case. We are picking out your temporary wardrobe as we speak.”

“Temporary wardrobe?” Dean gasped. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Dean, we get all of our clothes from a second hand store and then we wear them until they are threat bare or holes so big they can’t be worn anymore.”

“Fine, hurry back.” Dean pouted on the bed. He looked around at the empty room then closed his eyes. _‘Uhh, I’m not used to this whole praying nonsense, but umm, Cas…it would be awesome if you could join us. I don’t wanna drag Jo into this. Something doesn’t feel right. I can’t fully dive into this job because I’ll be distracted by doing everything to keep Jo safe. At least with you and me I know that you’re an angel. We are a great team. Please, Cas, I thinking something bad is gonna happen to Jo.’_

He kept his eyes close for a moment then flicked them open to find that he was still alone in an empty room. “I thought you always came when I called. I guess something changed.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()_** _

“No, Castiel.” Anna spoke.

“Dean is calling for me. He knows something is wrong.” Cas begged. “Any way you spin this this someone dies. Let it be me.”

“No, Castiel. You are wrong. Any way I spin this…Dean dies.” Anna corrected. “It’s not a question about who dies. The question is…are you willing enough to be there when he does die? Are you willing to let him go or keep trying to find that perfect situation that will never happen?”

“Please, I can help, Anna. Dean needs me.”

“No, Castiel, you’re gonna watch how this pans out.” Anna looked over at Cas and they were in the house Dean and Cas stayed in during the case, but this time it was Dean and Jo. She was sitting on the couch as contractions ripped through her. Sam was with her holding her hand keeping her calm while right in front of the Jen…the witch was fighting Dean.

“Sam get JO outta here, now.” Dean yelled before getting punched in the face.

“I’m not leaving you, Dean.” Sam yelled back.

Dean got the upper hand and knocked the witch backwards. “This isn’t about me, Sam. JO needs to get to the hospital, now. I got her.”

Sam helped Jo to stand as Dean plowed into Jen and connected punch after punch until they were safely out the door. She tried to make a run for it by knocking Dean off her and bolting towards the door. He scrambled and grabbed Ruby’s knife and charged at Jen. He whipped her around and jammed a knife deep into her chest.

At the exact same moment Jen had grabbed a meat clever and sunk it deep into Dean’s stomach. They both collapsed to the ground. Jen had orange electricity flow through her body, killing her. Dean slowly pulled out the weapon and coughed. He pulled himself painfully onto his hands and knees and crawled to the nearest phone.

“Sammy?” Dean weakly spoke. “Jen is dead. She put up a mean fight.”

He hung up the phone and cough again and this time blood drooled off his lip. He dragged himself towards the couch, but never got that far. He collapsed a few feet out of the kitchen. Sam found his body the next day when he went to pick up Jo’s change of clothes and Dean.

“Anna, there has to be someway. Please.” Cas begged.

“Kill the witch before Dean goes into labor. This is your last chance, Castiel. If Dean dies, he stays dead, there’s no coming back.” Anna was dead serious.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*()*&^%$#@$%^&*()_** _

There was a knock on the door and Cas rose to his feet. “I know, but with a case this long you will second guess yourself and have doubts. It just comes with the gig.”

When Cas returned Jen was walking behind him. “Dean! Oh, you look so good!” She cooed.

“Thanks?” Dean replied.

“You’ve gotten so big. The girls must be running out of room soon.”

“Yeah, it’s a tight fit, but whatever.” Dean answered staring up at Cas

“You must be exhausted. You should have your feet up to rest and relax.” She pulled Dean’s socks off and laid his feet on the coffee table. “If you would let me I could give you a fabulous foot massage. I know your feet must be killing you by now.”

“They’ve been fine.” Dean lied.

“Oh hush, I have never heard of a carrier or women not complain about his/her feet during a pregnancy.” She remarked.

“Dean doesn’t really complain. He didn’t have a lot when he was growing up, so he took what he got.” Cas answered for Dean. “Makes it hard for me to tell if he is sick or not.”

Jen tugged at Dean’s leg and he shifted so his back was up against the arm rest and his legs were in Jen’s lap. He looked awkwardly up at Cas and gripped the cushion of the couch. “Is he always this tense?” Jen asked putting her arms on his bare feet, while Dean flinched.

“Only on the days that end in ‘Y’.” Cas smirked.

Jen smiled and began massaging Dean’s feet and he gripped the cushion hard. “Holy fucking shit!” Dean blurted out. “This feels amazing.”

“I would hope so. I wouldn’t be a masseuse otherwise.” She smiled.

Cas tilted Dean’s head up by his chin and he placed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’m going to call your brother back.”

Dean responded back with as Cas is pulling away he is tugging at Cas’s arms and pocking his lips out. Cas leaned back over and kissed Dean two more times before finally standing up straight. “Don’t talk with him for too long. I had a long conversation with him earlier today.”

Cas walked down the hallway, but stopped when he was outta sight. He stepped into a room right before his office. He listened closely. He heard dean start to freak out and make an excuse to get up. He watched Dean stepped into Cas’s office. Right behind him almost silent Jen crept sneakily, eavesdropping. He stepped out of the room and drew his blade. He tapped her shoulder and she whipped around only to have Cas’s angel blade sink deep into his chest sending an orange glow through her body, killing her. Cas looked up and saw Dean standing there with his mouth hanging open. “She was the witch.”

“How did—“

“She seemed too clingy to us.” Cas answered.

“The case is over.” Dean smiled.

“Yeah…” Cas let out a breath of air. “It’s over.” Cas smiled and watched Dean rub his swell. He could finally relax and not have to worry about Dean’s life.

“I’m gonna take a bathroom break and then call Sammy.” Dean walked into the bathroom.

_*** &^%$#@$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()_** _

“Another push, Dean.” Their doctor said. Dean was quieter than last time. Barely moaned, barely yelled, only the occasionally hiss and gasp of air. “I can see the head, Dean. You’re doing great.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair. He had a good grip on Cas’s hand as he pushed. “You’re doing great, hon.”

“Don’t push, Dean. Let the contractions push the widest part of the head.” She said calmly.

“Cas, she’s almost here.” Dean panted. “One more after this.”

“You’re doing so good. You’re so calm.”

Dean nodded then squeezed Cas’s hand. “Please, Doc, tell me I can push, she’s coming strong.”

“No, sweetie, just ride this one out.” Dean nodded and closed his eyes and kept a steady breathing. “Go ahead, Dean.”

One push and slid out a little baby girl. “She’s here.” Cas smiled.

Dean grinned as the doctor laid her on his chest. “Hello Eleanor Scarlett Winchester.”

An hour later Dean pushed out Eleanor’s sister, Rose Mary Winchester. Hours later they were at the house sitting on the couch after getting the twins to sleep for the night. “You did so well today, Dean.”

“Thanks.” Dean smirked. “Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“I know we were going to put the twins up for adoption, but I don’t wanna do that. I wanna get up of hunting. I wanna get married and having another baby. Raise our family.” Dean smiled and played with Cas’s fingers.

“I’d like that.” Cas smiled. Everything froze except for him and Anna who stood in the middle fo the room. “Anna?”

“On the day after your youngest son’s graduation day there’s a terrible accident. Dean is in the middle of the accident. A drunk driver T-bone’s him right in the driver’s door.”

“When do we have? When does Dean have our youngest son?”

“7 years from now. That gives you 25 years.” Cas nodded. “Cas, I told you that you can’t stop fate, you can postpone it.”

Cas nodded again. She disappeared and Dean was unfrozen. “You ok, babe?”

“I’m good.” Cas wiped away his tears in his eyes.

“You’re crying.” Dean leaned over to Cas.

“I’m just happy.” Cas wiped his tears again. “I just wanna make the next 25 years the best years of our lives.”

“I agree.” Dean kissed Cas. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean Winchester.” Cas smiled. He looked into the future. They were going to have 5 kids. Elle, Rosemary, Ethan, another boy and then a girl. After the youngest son was born 3 years later they had a little girl. She was 15 when Dean passed.

This was something Cas couldn’t change, but he was going to have to deal. Once he got to a certain “age” he could go up to heaven and spend forever with Dean. He was ok with that.

_For right now, he was just postponing fate._

_******* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is really done, hope you liked :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing an extend ending. Tell me if you think i should do it, or just leave it here. I hope you loved it :D Leave me any comment or suggestions! <3


End file.
